Unintentional
by LoriH
Summary: Mr. Darcy finds out what life will be like with Elizabeth married to Mr. Collins. How will he react? Can he let her continue with such a small-minded man? Once assumptions are corrected, can Mr. Darcy be anything other than a friend to Elizabeth.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: To give you a summary would be to give away my plot and ending.**

**Chapter 1**

The carriage stopped in front of Rosings. Mr. Darcy descended first, allowing his cousin out after him. "Another boring Easter lies ahead of us." Colonel Fitzwilliam managed

"It might not be so bad. Eventually she will stop trying to convince me to marry Anne." Mr. Darcy's attempt at sarcasm was weak, causing a grunt from his cousin. "The footmen are already opening the door. It is time to get this over with."

Within minutes, the two gentlemen were standing in front of Lady Catherine de Bourgh. She sat in her regal manner and asked blatantly if Mr. Darcy had set a date for his wedding.

"I am not engaged to anyone yet." was his simple response.

"Of course you are engaged to Anne. You must set a date soon. Her health will not last forever."

Mr. Darcy barely restrained the roll of his eyes. "I am not engaged to Anne, nor do I have any intentions of becoming so. Neither does Anne, if you ever bother to ask her."

Lady Catherine was about to respond when the door opened and Mr. Collins entered, out of breath but eager to show his respect. He spoke with little eloquence, and it was another fifteen minutes before anyone else could speak.

Lady Catherine was the first to cut him off. "Mr. Collins I am having an important discussion with my nephews. Will you kindly leave us?"

Mr. Collins was about to depart immediately, while apologizing most profusely when Mr. Darcy cut him off. "We have nothing further to say. Mr. Collins, my aunt tells me you are recently married to someone of my acquaintance."

Mr. Collins bowed as deeply as he could. "Yes, I married just two weeks after my proposal was accepted. Your esteemed aunt insisted I marry by special license so that I may not delay my return to my parish. We are very happy together."

Mr. Darcy blanched as he remembered who Mr. Collins had paid his attentions to the previous autumn. "I wish to pay my respects to her. Will you escort me to your house?"

"Your are most gracious!" Mr. Collins continued as he skipped out of the house.

Colonel Fitzwilliam followed behind Mr. Darcy, cautiously wondering what his cousin could be about. The wife of the small-minded parson could be no one of particular. Mr. Collins continued quickly ahead of Mr. Darcy and Colonel Fitzwilliam, so quickly that he had reached the parsonage ten minutes ahead of them.

Mr. Darcy and the colonel entered the house with mixed emotions. The colonel was more curious than he had ever been before while Mr. Darcy was white as a sheet. His complexion worsened when he entered the parlor where Mr. and Mrs. Collins were waiting for him.

Mr. Collins spoke very eloquently in his glee. "Mr. Darcy and Colonel Fitzwilliam, may I present to you Mrs. Elizabeth Collins, my wife of just over three months."

Colonel Fitzwilliam moved forward when he saw that Mr. Darcy was in no mood to move or speak. His effusions were enough for the two of them. He watched with concern as Mrs. Collins lifted her head high after her polite curtsy. She attempted to move away from her husband, but he moved closer and wrapped an arm around her waist. She was effectively trapped. The colonel observed that she seemed squeamish by his closeness. He entered into conversation easily with her, and asked many questions after her family and how she liked Kent.

Mr. Darcy stood in silent mortification. The Elizabeth who had spent so many nights in his dreams making passionate love to him and whom he had seen many times in the halls and rooms around him as he daydreamed of a future with her was married to the odious parson. Mr. Collins put his arm around her waist with such familiarity that he had only dreamed of. Elizabeth looked lovely, despite a cap covering her hair. He looked at her cap, which covered all of her curls. Her hair was as dark as he remembered, but he could barely see it, it was so tightly bound.

She looked in disgust at her husband, but he did not register her emotions and stepped closer. When the colonel asked how Mrs. Collins was enjoying Kent, Mr. Collins stepped forward, disliking his inability to speak before now. "My Elizabeth is very happy here. We are of one mind, and she is an excellent mistress. Why, just today she told me that this is the second month she has missed her courses. It is very likely we will have a child before next winter. I am thrilled that I chose my wife so well."

Mr. Darcy abruptly recovered his faculties and left the room without a bow. The images he had dreamed were now replaced in his mind with images of Elizabeth submitting to her husband. The front door slammed shut behind him and he walked away.

**AN: I promise to write the next chapter soon. To the readers of my other story, this will not be a distraction for long. As for this variation, nothing like seeing your intended with someone else can make you realize your heart.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Since a couple of you guessed it, here is the next chapter.**

**Chapter 2**

In his anger, the gardens spun around him and soon he realized he was lying in his bed drenched in sweat. It had been a dream. The sun shone in through the window, bathing him in light. He stepped out of bed and donned a robe, hastily going to the window. It was still fairly early in the day. His memory of the ball returned to him. The night before, he had danced with Elizabeth downstairs. He then witnessed Mr. Collins' attentions to Elizabeth for the rest of the evening. Indeed, he had been so attentive that she did not dance again that evening.

The dream had startled him. He had been dreaming of Elizabeth before, but he had believed that to be a simple distraction or at worst an infatuation. He had assumed it would disappear when he traveled to London and was no longer in her presence. Now, he could only think of Elizabeth's future. He knew his dream was no prophecy. Elizabeth would never marry Mr. Collins. In his reasoning, Elizabeth was far too independent and intelligent to consent to such a scheme. But she would marry someday to someone worthy of her. It chilled his blood not to be the man.

His valet entered, disrupting his thoughts. "Good morning, sir. Do you wish to ride this morning?"

Mr. Darcy sighed. "Yes, a ride would suit me perfectly." He scolded himself for allowing his thoughts to wander so far as they had. He had no intentions towards Miss Elizabeth, and he had to remember that. His valet worked his magic quickly and quietly, realizing his master was in a terrible mood. Half an hour later, Mr. Darcy was already walking to the stables.

The ride helped dispel the images of Elizabeth in Mr. Collins' arms, but nothing could help him determine why he could not stop thinking of her. He had to forget her. He jumped over a fence and found himself in a field of lavender. The scent was intoxicating, especially since that was _her _scent. He looked around, almost believing he saw her at the other end of the field. His mind would play such tricks on him.

But no, this was no trick. Elizabeth Bennet stood on the other side of the field. In her disturbance, she walked on without noticing the horse and rider watching her. At the horse's neigh, she looked up. She sighed as she recognized Mr. Darcy. After being accosted by Mr. Collins, the last man she would wish to encounter was now before her. She turned away, but it was no use. He had come to greet her.

She was feeling irresolute enough without his presence. Her mother's absurd notion that they would marry to save her family was enough to put anyone into distemper. If not for her father's love, she might have been forced to accept the proposal. He usually did give in to his wife in order to keep peace in the house. But she could not think of that now, she needed to keep calm in Mr. Darcy's presence.

He rode forward and dismounted in front of her, bowing as he righted himself. The greetings were out of the way within moments. Mr. Darcy noted that she was out of spirits when she barely responded to him.

"Has something happened to upset you?"

"Nothing that concerns you, sir." Elizabeth quipped.

"I understand. I noticed that Mr. Collins spent an unusual amount of time at your side during the ball. Has he done something to upset you?"

Elizabeth prevented the smile which threatened to erupt. Of course he had been watching her most of the evening, although she could not understand why. A woman with many faults could not easily entertain such a man. She thought of how to reply. "Perhaps he has."

Mr. Darcy shuddered. The man had proposed, then. "You refused him."

"That is not of your concern, sir."

"I wish to offer you comfort if I can, Miss Elizabeth. He is unworthy of your notice."

Elizabeth stiffened at his complement. "On the contrary, he is very eligible."

"How so?" He could not disguise the incredulity he felt.

"He has a very fine living in Kent, and he will inherit Longbourn when my father dies." Elizabeth felt no need to give him the satisfaction of being right, despite her resolution not to marry Mr. Collins.

All at once, the color drained from his face. Such would be enough inducement for her mother and father. Perhaps they had forced her to accept. Perhaps she felt obliged to accept. "You could not be happy with him." was all he could think of in reply.

"I will thank you to stay out of my personal affairs. I believe I am the best person to determine who will make me happy."

"That might be true, but in a moment of weakness, you could be blinded by the needs of others. I only wish for your happiness."

"Would you prefer me to become an old maid? Mr. Collins said that he is the best offer I am likely to ever receive." Elizabeth stood transfixed. Why should he care if she were happy?

Mr. Darcy stood silent, warring within himself as to whether he should speak his heart or not. Seeing her again, especially with her refusing to give him the satisfaction he needs, tells him that he will be happy with no one but her. No one else had her vivacity or wit. "He is wrong."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because I have every intention of proposing to you. Despite how low your connections and the degradation that your family will bring, I am in love with you. Please, will you consent to be my wife?"

In his angst, he closed his eyes. Therefore, he was completely unprepared when her hand made contact in a terrible slap with his cheek. Off guard, he stumbled backwards. Opening his eyes and righting his posture, he noticed that she was completely livid. Transfixed by her beauty, he barely registered her words.

"Only the deepest love will convince me into matrimony, and you, sir, are the most arrogant, selfish being I have ever met. I have no intentions of ever seeing you again, let alone consider marrying you. You have insulted me, and I will have no further words with you." She turned and ran away.

It was another quarter of an hour before Mr. Darcy realized the full weight of her words. Mortified, he mounted his horse and rode off. In his haste, he rode in the wrong direction. His stomach rumbled terribly when he finally stopped and realized his predicament. Looking around, he found a row of tenant houses in the distance. There, he would be able to get directions to Netherfield.

He returned to find Mr. Bingley had already left for London, and his sisters were eagerly awaiting him for a conference. He did not feel up to the task.

_**AN: For now, this is the end. I must get back to my other story. I will continue with this at a later date. I hope you enjoyed it. Long story short, they end up in love. Mr. Darcy can no longer call the Bennets mercenary, and thus will not help the Bingley sisters in separating Jane from Bingley.**_


	3. Chapter 3

This story came back into my head. It seems I cannot keep anything straight. I am hoping that my next inspiration will be for the modern story I began. I hope you all enjoy memorial day.

Chapter 3

Pacing in the drawing room, Mr. Darcy listened to Miss Bingley and Mrs. Hurst explain how unsuitable the Bennets were for their social standing. "My brother is infatuated with her pretty face. She has encouraged him unduly. It would be well if she felt affection for him, but I am sure I saw nothing of it."

Mr. Darcy turned to Miss Bingley. "I thought so too last night, but upon reflection, I cannot see Miss Bennet being mercenary."

"How can you say that? Her mother will stop at nothing to see her daughters married."

"Mrs. Bennet is a matchmaker for her daughters. And you are right that she is dangerous. However, I have seen no evidence that Miss Bennet or Miss Elizabeth would willingly attract the attention of a gentleman without some affection. I must speak plainly. Your brother is besotted with a woman who returns his affections. We should be happy for him."

Miss Bingley stared open-mouthed at him. The previous evening, he had spoken a different opinion. Obviously something changed his mind. Had he seen Miss Elizabeth during his ride? Had he offered for her? She took a deep breath. "I see where your allegiance lies. You are attached to Miss Elizabeth. I suppose with your marriage, Charles could do worse than to align with you."

"I am not and have never been engaged." He wondered how often he would need to say those words. First to Lady Catherine and now to Miss Bingley. Suddenly, he could not remain in Hertfordshire. "I simply wish my friend to be happy. I will join him in London. I am eager to see my sister and there is plenty of business matters that need my attention. I will depart as soon as my bags are packed." He turned toward the sisters. "Thank you for your hospitality. You will make a splendid mistress someday."

The roads were muddy and filled with ruts. His horse could not go at a high speed or he would injure himself. He could not go the speed he desired. Thoughts welled inside him as one hour became three. Would the blasted rain ever end? His precipitance was not beneficial if it kept him in such terrible weather with such gloomy thoughts. Elizabeth hated him. He could see that now. Where had it come from? He could not hope to change her mind in respect to Mr. Collins. Would his dream become a reality?

Finally, London appeared. The cobblestones were easy to maneuver, and he was at the Hurst's home very quickly. He was shown into the study where a footman helped him to remove his boots and rest. Mr. Bingley joined him shortly after. "You could have asked for a room to change. There are always rooms ready to use. Not that your boots will pose a challenge to the staff to clean. Why have you followed me with such precipitance? Has some calamity befallen someone?" He suddenly sounded apprehensive.

"No calamity that I am aware of. I simply could not stand to entertain your sisters for one more day. I shall enjoy London's society for the winter."

"You will not return with me to Hertfordshire next week!"

"I see no purpose in returning. You are fit to become an estate owner. There is little guidance I can give you at this time of year."

"I thought you would help me keep up with the neighbors. You are better at speaking with the landed gentry."

Mr. Darcy laughed. "That is a gross falsehood. You are better at speaking in any situation that does not involve settling matters of estate business. Everyone admires you, and my presence seemed only to irritate some. I shall not return at this time, perhaps I will visit to congratulate you on your nuptials in the spring."

Mr. Bingley beamed. "You approve of Miss Bennet. I must say that I love her dearly."

"I believe she will be well suited for you, and she will help you settle in with the landed gentry more than I could do. Mrs. Bennet keeps an excellent table. Her daughter will be the same. I will hear all about it in your letters. Just promise me one thing…" he trailed off.

"Anything. You are an excellent friend."

"Do not write of Miss Elizabeth Bennet. I find I would not appreciate hearing her name. I must go." He slid on his boots and stood without tying them. He walked quickly out the door before turning to his friend. "I hope you have better luck than myself, although I have no doubt of your success. I wish you very happy. Good day." He did not wait for Mr. Bingley to respond because he felt he was very near tears.

A month later, a letter arrived from Netherfield Hall for Mr. Darcy. Miss Darcy had seen it and brought it to him. She hoped a letter from a friend would improve his spirits. "I doubt it can give me any information that I wish to hear."

"Open it anyways, dear Brother. I am worried about you."

Mr. Darcy looked up at his sister. She did appear very worried. He had been selfish wallowing in self-pity for so long. He needed to make an effort for her. "Hand me the letter. I promise I will be myself shortly, Georgiana."

He read the letter as quickly as the blots would allow.

**Fitzwilliam,**

**I will not trouble you with the trivial dai- accounts as - letters will do. Jane has accep- my hand, and I am the - man alive. My sister - her regard, but now that we are - in our feelings, she has been - vocal about her adoration of -. Even you could not doubt her -. She is such an angel. **

**Despite the c-, our engagement is not the only one we are celeb-g. Last week, Mr. Collins - married and took is bride to K-t. I am certain I am not the only one glad to be rid of him. Mar-s excited to be able to come out sooner as she is the next eldest in line.**

**I beli- the carriage is bringing my angel to -. I cannot stay here writing to you. Come if you will in a month to - me in person.**

**Your serva-, **

**CB**

Mr. Darcy put the letter down. He attempted to make sense out of the blotted letters. Mr. Collins was set to marry Elizabeth. It was impossible to hope he could have found another prospective bride in so short of time. Her parents had forced her to accept. It was finished. He turned to his sister but had to look away quickly as he felt a tear slipping down his cheek. He must show her a good face. "He is to marry Miss Bennet. You will enjoy meeting her when she comes to visit London. She is perfect for him: kind, gentle, and intelligent. I am feeling very tired. I think I shall retire early." He kissed her forehead before leaving as quickly as he could for his chambers, despite its being still early in the morning.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 (mid-January)

The sunlight crept into Mr. Darcy's room the next morning as the city awakened. While he was not drunk, too many nights of little sleep left him with a severe headache. He pushed that aside as best he could. He needed to normalize his thoughts and move on. The woman he wished to marry was already married. Georgiana needed him to be a brother she could count on. He might as well marry. A wife who could be the sister Georgiana needs would suit him. He could never love her. No, his heart lie elsewhere.

While he was dressed by his valet, he could not help feeling his legs moved like bricks. His body did not like his resolution, but he was determined. He walked to the study like a man heading to the gallows. Inside, he found the daily post, where he was certain to find invitations for many balls and dinner parties. They were parties he normally avoided, but he could not do that now. He needed to find a wife worthy of Pemberley.

An hour after scrutinizing each invitation, he had selected five dinners and one ball that would take place in the following fortnight, and a few others that would occur later in the month. The London season was in full swing, and once he began attending functions, he knew he would be overwhelmed. Writing these acceptance notes was accomplished quickly, and he put the notes on the salver to go out with the next post before he could change his mind.

With his business accomplished, he found his way to the music room where Georgiana was practicing with her music master. He did not mind that the playing was frequently interrupted by words of encouragement or instruction. He liked spending time with Georgiana and seeing her at her favorite occupation. He briefly wished she would come out this season so that she could attend with him, but he ought to have a wife first. It would make everything easier. Georgiana had said she was not ready, and he would respect that, even if he thought she would never declare herself ready. Mr. Wickham had destroyed her confidence too thoroughly.

His mind raced to the last moment he had spoken that man's name. He had been talking to Elizabeth – Mrs. Collins he ought to remember – about what, he could no longer remember. In a fury she had blamed him for refusing the man friendship when he had been most desperate. What lies had Wickham told her? At least she was not in danger from him, for she was no longer in Hertfordshire. The only danger for her now was from her husband. She deserved so much better. He did not think he would ever be reconciled to her marriage.

He was so out of sorts that he jumped when Georgiana grasped his hand. "I am sorry Georgiana. I have been wool gathering." He looked around. The music master had departed already. How had he not noticed the music had stopped? How long had he been lost in his thoughts?

"I worry about you, Brother. I know something has upset you. What can I do to please you?" He could tell she spoke in earnest, and she deserved an honest answer. However, he could never do that.

"You please me greatly, Poppet. I believe being cramped inside for so long is the reason for my sour mood. I have accepted an invitation to the Crawley's home for tomorrow night, and I will resume my fencing practice this afternoon. Shall we spend the rest of the morning shopping? I have not seen enough of you, despite our being in the same house for some time. I intend to mend my behavior."

Georgiana squealed at the idea of shopping and spending more time with him. They walked through the streets of London as they went from shop to shop, purchasing gloves, hats, and ribbons to Georgiana's contentment. He put every thought into her happiness, and as a result they had a very enjoyable morning and afternoon tea. Once the tea was finished, they parted ways. Mr. Darcy walked to the nearby gentleman's club while his carriage took Georgiana and their purchases home. That evening, Mr. Darcy was the outgoing brother he had once been. It cost him a great deal of energy to keep up this façade, but he was determined not to hurt Georgiana further.

The following evening, he went out for his first foray into the London season for the year. It was a disaster. Women flocked around him through the entire dinner, making obscene innuendoes or smiling so hard they could not respond to his inquiries. Everyone seemed so focused on earning his regard that they forgot to even pay attention to what he was saying. At the end of the evening, only one thing had been accomplished: the London world knew he was looking for a wife.

The newspapers held two columns about his return from his determined bachelor state the following morning. He felt sick and used, but there was nothing for it. He was determined to have a wife before he traveled to Kent for his Easter visit to Lady Catherine.

A month into his plan, he realized his big mistake: he kept thinking the right woman would present herself to him. But every woman he met paled in comparison to the Elizabeth Bennet he remembered. No other woman could move him like she had so effortlessly. He could not envision any of the ladies of the Ton by his side, and no one seemed a good influence for his gentle sister. The Easter visit loomed closer day by day, week after week.

Mr. Darcy stopped reading letters from Netherfield. While they did not ever contain information about Elizabeth Bennet, they were far too romantic and happy for his mood. He knew he would never have what Mr. Bingley felt, and it tore at him to know he deserved his own pain for having insulted Elizabeth when he had proposed to her. If only he had another chance to get it right.

February and March came and went with no resolution. He claimed business was too hectic to travel to Hertfordshire for the wedding. He did not feel ready to face her yet. He had found no one worth marrying. Perhaps he should consider marrying his cousin, Anne. While she would not be an ideal wife, she was of good family and wealth. It would please many in his family for him to make that choice. No other of London was any better of a choice.

April arrived. His valet packed with his usual care for the three week visit. He tried to picture what his aunt would say to his almost made decision. She would certainly lord it over everyone that she foresaw the engagement years ago. She would not forsake appearances by become outdone, unlike Mrs. Bennet, he added in his mind. He briefly wondered if the cost of occasionally listening to her would be worth being the husband of Elizabeth Bennet. Yes, it definitely would be worth that occasional sacrifice. But it would never be. She already had a husband. A husband who did not deserve her. A husband she had chosen with her eyes open.

Colonel Richard Fitzwiliam was in a fine mood during the carriage ride. He was in a mood to be talkative and nothing Darcy said made any difference.

"I am tired of the many men complaining like children about their rations. They eat better than most peasants. Nothing but a king's feast would appease them."

"Undoubtedly."

"Mother is in a fine mood scurrying around all the parties. She is as eager as the other matchmaking mamas to marry you to someone. She has almost forgotten I am still single."

"Hmmm." He did not even look across the carriage at him.

"Lady Catherine is undoubtedly prepared to entertain us."

"Of course."

"I wonder how many minutes we will be in the drawing room before she will remind you of your duty to marry Anne. Care to make a wager?"

"No."

Colonel Fitzwilliam searched his cousin's face. It was distraught. "Has my mother offended you with her chatting ways?"

"No."

"Are you worried about Lady Catherine? I have always thought it must be difficult for you to keep her cries of duty at bay."

"No."

The carriage ride continued. While Darcy continued to respond evasively to all the colonels inquiries, his mind warred with itself. Could he really agree to marry Anne? His hopes had already been dashed. If Elizabeth could not be his bride, why would Anne be a poor choice. While she could not be the partner he envisioned with Elizabeth, she would keep to her rooms and allow him to make all the decisions. Life would be simple. Society would calm. It would not help Georgiana other than to give her a female companion but maybe that would be enough. Could he really ask her to marry him. Once said, he would never be able to take it back. Lady Catherine would not allow it.

That was why he kept evading his cousin. He could not say the words until he was absolutely certain of his choice. Perhaps he would wait until he had seen Elizabeth. Would he see her before the church service? Did he want to? Surely it could serve no purpose.

"Have you heard much about Mr. Collins?"

"Hmm." He could not respond. His words caught in his throat. Yes, he knew much of Mr. Collins. He was an oaf who did not deserve his bride.

"If he is anything like Lady Catherine's other parsons, then he is a blithering sycophant. Should keep things interesting."

"I suppose."

"And he is married. Although, who would marry such a person is baffling. Can she be sensible?"

"No." Could she be considered sensible? He had said the word in hopes of his cousin changing the subject.

"Oh well. Two new people should liven the environment. How soon should we call on them? We have no invitation, but that hardly matters. Mr. Collins will undoubtedly be at Rosings to welcome us. Do you suppose we could call on them immediately? Then we would know what to expect."

"No."

Colonel Fitzwilliam attempted a few new topics, but they were all shut down. Darcy could not even be brought to talk of Georgiana. His mind was too full. He had to steel himself for his final heartbreak. How would she respond to him? Would she be embarrassed to see him again? Would she be angry that she had not accepted his proposal, now that she knew how wrong she had been to accept Mr. Collins?


	5. Chapter 5

_**AN: If you have not read my story in a couple weeks, go reread the last chapter, I added to it before writing this one. Thank you for all your constructive criticism. My mind was too distracted to write lately. Many personal things coming at once. I do not believe I will ever be the same again. Thankfully, my mind has cleared the way for this story to come to life.**_

Chapter 5

"Darcy! Fitzwilliam! I have been waiting too long. I am certain you must have met some calamity on your drive." Lady Catherine was always ready to scold someone into listening to her advice. "You should have had your carriage checked for needed repairs before beginning the journey."

Colonel Fitzwilliam stepped forward. "No calamity befell us. I was simply delayed leaving my barracks. You know there is always more to accomplish than I ever imagine. Do not blame Darcy's fine carriage. Undoubtedly, he had his carriage checked before we had set off. He always sees to such things."

"I knew you were the cause of the delay." Lady Catherine bellowed, as though her previous remark had not been uttered. "You should find a wife so you can retire. No nephew of mine should have to work for a living. It is far too long since you became eligible. Your mother is neglecting her duties."

"That is impossible." Darcy cut in. "This is hardly relevant. We are here. Will a servant show us to our rooms? If not, I am certain we can find them ourselves."

"You most certainly will not. We have servants specifically for this task. I am no pauper." She turned around. "Stevens, show them to their rooms immediately. Then, send [housekeeper] for some refreshments. We will eat in one hour."

Darcy and Richard walked away behind Stevens. An hour later, Darcy stood in the drawing room by the window, staring over at the parsonage. Was Elizabeth there now? Was she happy? He noticed Mr. Collins coming down the way. Would Richard really want to return to the parsonage today? Was he ready to see her? The time had come. Within minutes, Mr. Collins entered the drawing room. With barely a bow to him, Darcy returned to staring out the window. He tried to block out the effusive praise Mr. Collins heaped on his patroness and her family.

Richard could barely contain his merriment. He had expected to find Mr. Collins ridiculous, and he was not disappointed. Richard would bait Mr. Collins to continue speaking whenever there was a lull in the conversation. Lady Catherine seemed to enjoy the attention. After the tea had been consumed, Richard requested an introduction to Mrs. Collins.

"That is an excellent idea, Fitzwilliam. When you return, Anne will be well rested and will be ready to see you. Darcy, she is very eager to see you again. If you had been on time, she would have been here to greet you." Lady Catherine enjoyed giving one more barb. Her plans had been foiled by their tardiness. With that out of the way, she added,"Go to the parsonage with Collins. Darcy, you know his wife, if I understand correctly. She also has a guest who has a lively disposition. Mr. Collins' cousin and Mrs. Collins' sister have made a welcome addition to my evening parties."

The cousins left the drawing room in the wake of Mr. Collins' profuse joy. This attention from the nephews of his esteemed patroness was more than he could fathom. He skipped ahead and barely had the patience to wait for the butler to open the door. His patroness hated it when someone of any rank opened a door themselves. Proper order must be maintained, especially with the nephews on his trail. Realizing he should warn his wife and cousin, he skipped faster until he was practically running home.

Richard laughed at the scene once they were outside, bringing Darcy from his stupor. Darcy's desire to see Elizabeth again, even if he would only see her as another's wife, had overpowered him. Now, he was reluctant to make his dream come true. He remembered how heartbroken he had felt in his dream. His legs shook, and he paused. He could not truly go through this.

"Darcy, you are pale. Are you not enjoying such simpering. This is likely our only entertainment, unless Mrs. Collins and her sister are good company." Richard stopped, noticing his cousin's increased distress.

"I have met her sisters. They are too silly to offer true entertainment." He could not stop thinking of Elizabeth, but he could not forget about her sisters. From his aunt's words, she must be referring to either Lydia or Kitty. Mary could not enliven any evening, he was certain of that. How could he withstand her sister's silliness while watching her in the arms of her husband? No, it was too soon to see her again. "Mrs. Collins' young sister will flirt with you so long as you wear your red coat. I am… not inclined to meet them again. I shall go for a ride instead."

Darcy walked away before Richard could stop him. Richard watched his cousin flee, wondering what could be the meaning of this. What had Mrs. Collins' sister done to him? This ought to be interesting. He turned and hastened his steps to the parsonage.

Two hours later, Darcy returned to Rosings, tired from both the ride and his emotional state. He had no answers. The idea of marrying his cousin had lost all of its fervor. How could he marry such a frail creature. His life would be barren of conversation. Slipping into the library undisturbed, he found the port and gulped down two glasses full, relishing in the burning feeling and hoping it would rid him of his thoughts for at least one night. After replacing the bottle, he snuck upstairs. Ordering his valet to deliver a poor excuse of not being able to attend dinner, he slipped into his bed fully clothed.

The liquor did its trick. He did not wake until morning. Opening his eyes, he immediately regretted the action. His head felt ready to split in two. Realizing the futility of staying in bed, he rose to find a glass of water beside the bed. Silently thanking his valet, he drank the water and returned to bed to wait for it to work its wonders. Half an hour later, he was able to rise. His valet was prepared to shave and dress him for the day, having waited four hours past his normal rising time.

Downstairs, Darcy had more than enough to deal with. Lady Catherine was ready with her diatribe against alcohol, certain that could be the only reason Darcy did not attend dinner. He weathered the storm well, and he countered each one of her attacks without promising or refusing to marry Anne. He would not be coerced into a decision either way. This discussion was better than thinking about Elizabeth and Mr. Collins.

Richard enjoyed the battle from a distance. He rarely intervened, as his assistance was not necessary. The wine and sleep had revived his cousin. Lady Catherine was no match for the Master of Pemberley when he had nothing better to do of an afternoon. While there was no shouting, the verbal onslaught was engaging to Richard.

When Lady Catherine left, she felt like she had gained some ground. Darcy, on the other hand, knew he had not relented in the slightest, as did Richard.

"You have recovered from yesterday admirably. This seems to be the best trip to Rosings yet. What with the liveliness at the parsonage, and you and Aunt Catherine bickering about false hopes, I have ample entertainment."

"I am glad you are taking pleasure at my expense." Darcy took a deep breath before asking what he wanted most to hear. "How is Mrs. Collins?" He had a foul taste in his mouth from calling her thus.

Richard smiled at his cousin's discontent. "She is everything I thought her to be. She is a proper wife for Mr. Collins. Her sister is shy and quiet. Her friend, on the other hand, is engaging and fun. I am certain you would enjoy her charms. Her conversation is everything enchanting."

Darcy tried to remember who Elizabeth's friend would be. The only woman he could remember her talking to was Miss Lucas. She had never seemed enchanting. And the sister could only be Miss Mary Bennet. Lydia and Kitty could never be shy or quiet. He would have to wait for their next encounter.

"I believe I am in need of another ride. Will you join me?"

"I have seen enough time on a horse. After tea, you may ride over the valley as much as you choose."

Darcy sighed. He had to face Lady Catherine again in an hour. Wishing for another Port, but he could not drown his troubles more. He rarely drank to excess. It was not a good example to set for Georgiana. It was also not his way. He never lost his temper, and he always acted as a perfect gentleman should. So why was he so out of sorts over Elizabeth?

"You are not apprehensive of having tea with Aunt Catherine?"

"No. Her tricks are old. I am simply bored."

"You were not bored this morning."

"I had been contemplating… some matters of thought."

"You are not considering marriage, are you?"

Darcy's silence was very telling.

"Are you going to marry Anne?"

"I have not decided. I could certainly do worse than marry her. It would please most of our family. She has an excellent background, and her wealth would help me keep Pemberley prosperous."

Richard thought for a moment. Pieces of the puzzle were fitting together. "Is Pemberley in danger of failing?"

"No."

"Have you need of any wealth from a marriage?"

"No."

"Then why consider Anne? She gives nothing other than her name and fortune. She could never even hold a reasonable conversation."

"I am tired of searching for a wife. She will allow me to continue my life without needing to be harassed by all of the fortune hunters."

Richard paused his questioning to analyze the situation. "You have never let the fortune hunters bother you before. I think more that you are scared of a woman you have found. Does this have to do with your reluctance to visit the parsonage?"

Once again, Darcy's silence gave his answer.

"What happened?"

"She refused me."

"She must be more extraordinary than I had imagined."

"I have tried for months to forget her. There are none like her."

Richard watched as the anguish played out over his cousin's face. He tried to figure out which of the women at the cottage had bewitched the great Fitzwilliam Darcy of Pemberley. Only one came to mind. If only he could get them together.

"Do you fancy a game of billiards? The strategy involved might take your mind off your troubles."

Darcy nodded, glad the conversation was over. He had not intended to express his heart, although he knew Richard would be a good confidant. They had always been close over the years. This would be no different.

After two games of billiards, they were summoned to tea. They ate quietly while Lady Catherine went over the changes she had made to Rosings and the tenant homes. She liked that Darcy felt obligated to care for Rosings, and she wanted to ensure that when he married and took Anne to Pemberley, he could trust her to keep Rosings well cared for. With Collins, she always knew the happenings in the village. As such, the village rarely wanted for anything. A prosperous village showed off her talents as an estate owner. She never neglected her tenants.

Darcy was bored. He did not need to hear his aunt praise her abilities. He knew her ways. They never changed. Her talking allowed him to think, which was dangerous. Finally, he could think about the conversation he had had with his cousin. One thing stood out: Richard had not said there was hope for him. He had been hoping to be wrong. He had been hoping Elizabeth had not married Collins. Richard knew there was no hope. He had all but said so.

The room closed in on him. If he stayed for the rest of this visit, he would see Elizabeth with Mr. Collins. He could avoid her during the week, but he would definitely see her at church. If only he could leave early. He began to contemplate reasons to leave. Certainly, he could claim business. Something could urgently call him back. Could he leave Richard here? If Richard returned early, he would have to return to the barracks and get work done. It would not do to force Richard back to work early, and Richard would not wish to remain alone. That settled the matter. He could not leave Rosings early. He must face his demons. He must live through another heartbreak. As though he had not already been through enough.

The rest of the week passed slowly. During his morning rides, he would occasionally glimpse Elizabeth walking through the park. He always kept his distance. He could not think of a way to approach her. There was nothing he could say. She was trapped, although he noticed she was happier than she was expected to be. It would seem she had not a care in the world.

Richard occasionally visited at the parsonage, but he never discussed his conversations with his cousin or aunt. Whether he was gone half an hour or half the day, he would not reveal how his time was spent. Darcy knew better than to ask, but Lady Catherine had no scruples. She did not like the idea of her esteemed nephews spending time with a simple parson and parson's family. Richard, skilled in the art of war, knew how to evade each attack.

When Sunday came, Darcy dressed with care. He wanted to be impeccable, such that when he first saw Elizabeth, he could hide his emotions behind his attire, if that were possible. He walked to the foyer with lead in his shoes. Lady Catherine had the carriage ready to go. With her daughter so ill, they needed the carriage even if it were not normally permissible by the church. Therefore, Mr. Darcy could no longer delay their trip to the church.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Here is the chapter you have been waiting for. I hope it meets your expectations. I am trying to catch up and publish a chapter every week, if I can. For those of you who were reading my modern P+P story, sorry. I have had to abandon that as the characters went on hiatus. Don't worry. I will go back. As always, constructive criticism is very welcome.**

**Chapter 6**

The carriage stopped in front of the church. A footman opened the door seconds later. Colonel Fitzwilliam, noticing his cousin's distraction, leapt out to offer his assistance to Lady Catherine and her daughter. He did not flinch when Anne smiled at him in thanks. It was an odd circumstance, because she usually only smiled whenever Darcy complimented her when she was well rested. She was tired from the journey, and he was not Darcy.

Mr. Darcy climbed out of the carriage after a few deep breaths. Mr. Collins was standing at the door to welcome them. Darcy bowed as he walked by. He was not up to conversation with Elizabeth's husband. The mere idea of them being together sickened him, and he needed to concentrate on anything else to prevent further discomposure. He sat beside Anne in the back pew. While it was not the best pew, it allowed Lady Catherine full view of the parish. She used this time to observe her tenants and note anyone in apparent distress or discomposure. She also looked for absent tenants. She would spend the next week either visiting the tenants in need or sending Collins to see to them in her stead.

Darcy looked straight ahead, hoping not to see Elizabeth. He knew better than to shut his eyes, so he focused On the Windows. He could not avert his ears, however. A few moments after taking his seat, her laughter rang out. She was just behind him, laughing at something Richard had said. He wanted to turn around, but he was afraid. Instead he listened as she recounted something funny about a rabbit she had seen on her morning walk. What would he give to hear that laughter every day?

Despite his determination to not watch her, he could not prevent his eyes from wandering to her graceful curls as the bounced up and down. It amazed him that something so simple as her walking down the aisle for church could affect him so much. He stared at her, hardly breathing as she took her seat beside two other women. One was Charlotte Lucas. The other he did not recognize. He expected to see one of Elizabeth's younger sisters, but he did not recognize the other girl.

In Darcy's trance, he was startled when Richard sat down beside him. "She is lovely, is she not? And the best part is that Miss Bennet is as beautiful as she is intelligent and witty. She is the most interesting person I have met in some time." He paused to look at his cousin. "Darcy, breathe! Or you will cause Aunt Catherine to worry about you. You would not want her to discover your affection for Miss Bennet."

Darcy looked at his cousin in shock. Realizing the truth to his words, he took a few breaths to calm his nerves. It did not take long for the other revelation to sink in. She was Miss Bennet still! He looked back to her. Elizabeth was sitting beside Charlotte Lucas, who was wearing a cap over her hair. The sign of a married woman. Then she was the new Mrs. Collins. The strange girl must be Mrs. Collins' sister. All of the conversations he had had before replayed through his mind. They all made sense with this new information. How had he not seen it earlier?

He thought back to the first letter from Bingley. He had said "Mar-" was eager to come out. Miss Lucas must be named Mary or Maria. Part of her coming out must have included coming to visit her sister. He realized he was getting off track. All that mattered was that Elizabeth was not married.

He shook his head as his heart repaired itself. Attempting to push his thoughts aside, he tried to focus on Mr. Collins' sermon. He was speaking about forgiveness and second chances. Darcy smiled. This was his second chance. His second chance at love. His heart swelled with hope at the thought. He continued listening with a goofy grin spread over his face. Richard attempted to check his humor many times, having deduced what had been happening to his stoic cousin. Lady Catherine had to shush him many times.

After the service, Darcy remained in his seat as the rest of the congregation milled out of the church. Elizabeth waited with Miss Lucas while Mrs. Collins joined her husband to greet her friends and acquaintances. Darcy watched her, wondering what she was whispering to Miss Lucas. Her curls shook daintily as she spoke. Maria laughed at something that was said. She no longer looked shy as she responded to Elizabeth. She would be good at drawing people out of their shell, he thought. She would be perfect for Georgiana.

While he was thinking such pleasant thoughts, he was surprised to notice she was staring back at him with a curious expression. He had been caught. He bowed in greeting as he schooled his features into a neutral expression. She bowed her head, now looking slightly confused. Quickly, she shrugged off her thoughts and whispered again to Miss Lucas, who nodded in response. Almost before Darcy could indiscreetly look at her again, they fled out the door into the cemetery. He longed to follow them, but Lady Catherine should not be alerted to his purpose. It would make things unpleasant for both of them.

With a heavy sigh and light heart, he rose from his seat and found the rest of his party. They were talking to Mr. Collins at the door. The rest of the parishioners had already returned home. He caught up to Richard in time to hear Lady Catherine inviting Mr. Collins and his party to dinner. Once again, he smiled. He would see her that evening. It was nothing to remain pleasant with Anne and Lady Catherine in the carriage ride home.

"Darcy, are you even listening?" Lady Catherine boomed through his thoughts.

He looked around to see everyone staring at him. What had they been talking about? "I am sorry. I was woolgathering. What were we discussing?"

"I was asking when we should announce your engagement. We cannot waste any time?"

Darcy turned to Richard. What engagement was she talking about? "I am not engaged to anyone at present." Hopefully, soon he could change that statement.

"Of course, you are engaged to Anne. She has been waiting here for you. If you had not been intending to honor your mother's wish, you should have said so. I should sue you for breach of promise should you back out now."

"I was never engaged to Anne, nor have I ever wished to be. A mother's wish is not a promise, and you were the only one who knew of this made up wish. I will not be coerced."

Lady Catherine sat in her corner and stewed while watching her nephews glare at her. "If I had known that, she would have been presented at court. If Darcy will not have her, then Richard will have to do. You would be able to retire."

Richard eyed her carefully before responding. He considered his aunt for a moment. "Why is it so important that Anne marry immediately? Is her illness getting worse?" He looked over and saw that Anne was asleep.

"No, but she will not be able to recover enough to have a season. Who will be fit to marry her?"

All four looked towards Anne, who was still asleep. Darcy glanced away in time to see a glance of affection from Lady Catherine for her daughter, before it was hidden behind her own haughty mask. How much she must be weighted down by these circumstances. Her daughter's situation was of her own making. He had never pretended any interest in marrying Anne. His conscience was clear. That did not make Anne's fate any worse.

The rest of the ride was completed in silence. They descended without speaking, and the gentlemen watched as Lady Catherine and Miss Jenkinson escorted a barely conscious Anne to her room. Darcy and Richard looked at each other, each agreeing that they should find somewhere private to discuss this turn of events. They ordered the carriage to be removed and then entered the house. Finding sanctuary in the library, Darcy poured each of them a small brandy.

"This is quite a turn of events. Do you suppose Lady Catherine has actually given up on you as a son-in-law?"

"I doubt it. I did notice that you never answered her question. Would you marry Anne to allow you to retire from the Army?"

"No. I have no desire to have a wife, or to be a landed gentleman. I am better suited to the army. Balancing books and visiting tenants holds no interest for me, and being any more a part of society would bore me to death."

Darcy nodded.

"What about you? Only a few days ago, you said you had been considering Anne for a wife. Have you changed your mind?"

"Yes. I want a wife who will liven Pemberley and myself with it." Immediately, his thoughts returned to Elizabeth. She was even more beautiful than he remembered.

Richard noted the changes that played over his cousin's face. "Tell me about Miss Bennet."

"You have met her."

"And the simple act of seeing her has filled you with hope and relieved your heart. Why did you dread seeing her so?"

A long pause followed this question. Just when Richard thought to reask, Darcy replied, "I thought her married."

"Married to Mr. Collins! How ghastly a thought. Why did you think she was married?"

"Because she had received an offer from him the morning I had proposed to her."

"A woman cannot control who offers for her hand."

"That is true, but as he is the heir to their small estate, it seemed likely her parents would force her to accept. It certainly was a good offer for her, from a mercenary point of view. Her mother, in particular, clearly favored the match."

"Her will is too strong to be mercenary. Anyone can see that. What did she say when she rejected you?"

"That only the deepest love would persuade her into matrimony. In my haste, I had said some disparaging things about her family." Without thought, he touched the cheek she had slapped. It served him right for what he had said.

"You should never act in haste. It is not your way. Until you have had more practice, continue with your well-rehearsed speeches. I would also refrain from disparaging her family. You must accept them for who they are. Otherwise, she would have to hold Lady Catherine against you as well."

Darcy nodded, unable to think of a reply.

"What is your plan to woo the young lady?"

"I have not had practice in wooing of late."

"When did you have such practice?"

Darcy thought back to his teen years when he had been enamored of the pastor's daughter. The affection had been trifling at best. Other than a few well thought out words, nothing had come of it. He knew he could not offer for her, and he knew better than to trifle with her.

"I suppose I should ask her for permission to court her."

"Does she have any reason to accept?"

Darcy hung his head. No, she probably still hated him, though he knew not why. Suddenly, he remembered her vitriol at the Netherfield Ball. She had defended Wickham to him. What had he told her? Was he still in her presence and thoughts? Perhaps he was already too late. Bingley would know. Suddenly, he desired Bingley's letters. Though he had never read the last few, he had kept them. They were upstairs now. "I must go." He swallowed the last of the brandy and set the glass on the counter to be washed.

Richard watched him go with mixed emotions. He hoped his cousin would find happiness, but he worried at the same time that he would completely mess up. It had already happened once. He spent the rest of the afternoon thinking over how he might be able to help.

When dinnertime arrived, Darcy headed downstairs, dreading the evening to come. In the company of Lady Catherine and Mr. Collins, he was certain he could not have the conversation he wished for with Elizabeth. He wanted her alone, because he knew he would not be able to say anything private in such company. Lady Catherine was waiting for his arrival while watching Richard speak with Anne quietly. Lady Catherine displayed a shrewd smile as though she knew something or had concocted a plan. Feeling fortified by the conversation in the carriage, Darcy moved to observe the walkway through the window. The view almost completely showed the walk from the parsonage, and he hoped to watch Elizabeth come.

He was so entranced by the walk that he did not hear Richard come beside him. "Did you get the information you sought from Bingley?"

"How did you know that I read Bingley's letters?"

"I spoke with Georgiana. Your sadness seemed to stem from information from Bingley's letters. She said she could tell you were not even reading them anymore. As he is in Hertfordshire and married to Miss Bennet's elder sister, I can only assume that we already discussed your interest in his information. Did you get the information you sought?"

"No. I had asked him to avoid news of Miss Bennet, and he obeyed me to the letter. I cannot tell anything of what I wish to know." Like how much she enjoyed the company of Mr. Wickham, who was apparently still in Hertfordshire. He did not wish to tell Richard of the blackard. Richard was more vindictive than himself, and it would not do to renew old wounds, no matter how much they fester.

"Then you must ask Miss Bennet for the information you wish for. Be kind and listen to her. Guide her to the answers you seek. On second thought, you might wish to keep your conversation to the weather. You do not appear to be in control enough to have a rational discussion. Are you even listening to me?"

Richard looked over to see Darcy lean towards the window, completely oblivious to the rest of the room, including his conversation. Looking out, he saw the group from the parsonage making its way down the drive. Miss Bennet was wearing a very pretty yellow dress with a tan shawl. The days were remarkably warm, he reminded himself. Her hair was pulled back into a very pretty bun with a few tendrils loosely framing her face. Even from a distance, she was lovely. He chuckled as he thought of the entertainment his cousin would provide tonight.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Darcy watched Elizabeth until she entered the house. Even when she looked up at his window, he did not look away. Her slight smile at him sent his heart fluttering. He hoped the feeling never went away, such was his ecstasy. He said a small prayer that all would go well this evening.

When the door opened, admitting the Collinses, Elizabeth, and Miss Lucas, Darcy was standing behind a chair. He smiled slightly as he bowed to them. Lady Catherine claimed the Collinses attention, wishing to speak of parish business. Richard, knowing his place, took Miss Lucas to a corner of the room to regale her with his old war stories. He was so used to these stories that he felt confident that he would be able to keep an eye and ear out for Darcy. He would need all the help he could get.

Elizabeth accepted her fate of speaking with Darcy with alacrity. Darcy was relieved that he had a topic that would interest her. All he had to do was ask about the Bingleys, and she carried the rest of the conversation. Her eyes sparkled as she thought of all that Jane had been through.

"She is so happy running her own home. Charles is everything pleasing. In the month that they have been married, they have hosted 3 dinner are planning a ball in three weeks, when I return. Jane enjoys having the ability to run her own household. The only drawback is that I cannot visit every day.I have almost considered taking up horseback riding to shorten the time it takes me to travel to Netherfield."

"You do not ride?"

"Not really. I know the basics, but I have never had incentive to become more proficient."

"I could show you."

"I have no need to learn. My walks are suitable. The quiet calms my mind, and I like going at my own pace, even if that is slower than a horse's pace."

It took a great deal of effort for Darcy to push his thoughts away from a future time of teaching Elizabeth to ride. He pictured her sitting astride in front of him, sharing a mount. It would never do. He needed to focus on the present.

"I heard the wedding was lovely."

"Yes, it was everything Jane deserved. I am ever so grateful to you for your assistance when Charles asked your opinion after the Netherfield Ball. If you had sided with his sisters, he probably would have listened to you."

Darcy shuddered. How close had he come that day to losing her regard forever? If he had prevented the wedding by giving his former opinion, she would never have forgiven him. "My only concern had been that she was simply following her mother's orders. Your words to me that day," He paused for strength, "Gave me relief on that score. I believe they are very well suited for a happy future." If only my future were as bright, he added in his head.

"Yes. They are so compliant and generous that they will never argue. My father was quite certain they would be taken in by the servants, but I know better. Jane is firm where she knows she is right. And they will be quite lucky that you have agreed to help them learn to run the estate. Have you thought about returning to Netherfield? I suppose you must see to matters at Pemberley first."

"My steward is trusted to see to most matters. Through correspondence, we solve any weightier issues that need my guidance. I prefer to be at home, but my absence will not be detrimental to the estate." In his head, he added that he would prefer being at home if she were in residence too.

"A good steward is invaluable. How long has yours been part of your estate?"

"For the last few years. Mr. Robson took over management of my estate when the elder Mr. Wickham passed away. So far, all has been going smoothly. They had been working together for a few years before Mr. Wickham passed, so he knew most of his duties before he had to begin officially."

Elizabeth nodded her appreciation. She wanted to ask about Mr. Wickham, but she remembered in time how much that soured his mood before. She did not wish to bring an unhappy memory tonight. "I sometimes wish we had a steward. Papa likes seeing to matters himself, and he has taught Jane, Mary and me to manage the accounts and care for the tenants. Kitty and Lydia were… not interested in learning estate management. The funds we saved from not hiring a steward have been put to use keeping our dresses up to date and smart. Of course, our estate is not so large as yours is."

"That is true, and it could be said in your favor that I have only one lady to keep in fashion, while your father must keep six ladies. It would be an insurmountable task in some of the richest estates. Your father should be commended for doing so well."

Elizabeth smiled, unsure how to accept such praise from Mr. Darcy.

Darcy decided to change the subject. "Have you discovered any walks around Rosings to be to your liking?"

"There are many walks with many enjoyable views. I cannot determine a favorite, although I tend to walk in the grove through the patronage."

Darcy released a small smile. With this information, he could innocently meet her on her walks. They continued the conversation of the various paths around Rosings until dinner was announced. Unfortunately, they were not placed at a convenient distance to talk. Darcy was between Anne and Lady Catherine. Elizabeth was at the foot of the table between Mr. Collins and Maria.

Darcy tried to watch Elizabeth converse from across the room, but Lady Catherine was very effective at drawing his attention to Anne. She seemed determined to show Anne off in a good light. For a short time, Darcy had been of the opinion that Lady Catherine would encourage Richard to offer for Anne, but it appeared Darcy was still the better catch. Unfortunately for her, Anne rarely said anything and never offered her own opinion. Instead, she nodded in agreement when Mrs. Jenkinson kept reminding her to eat or try some new dish. Darcy shuddered as he thought of passing the days listening to this. How could he have been seriously considering offering for her. Looking down the table, he enjoyed seeing Elizabeth. When she caught his eye, she lifted her eyebrow in challenge before returning her conversation with Maria.

Lady Catherine saw a few of these exchanges, but she did not really believe Darcy could be in any danger from the penniless Bennet girl. Knowing Darcy's ultimatum not to marry Anne had thrown a damper in her plans, but she was not without hope. After having a few hours to think things over, she realized all was not lost. She simply needed to change tactics. If only Anne were more used to speaking and carrying conversations.

After the meal, Lady Catherine led the ladies to the drawing room, where she promptly asked Miss Bennet to play the pianoforte. She wanted her out of the way of stimulating conversation. Anne could certainly not hold her own like Miss Bennet could. But if there were not a comparison available, maybe she could encourage Darcy to her aim.

Elizabeth was pleased with the arrangement. She had not played much since coming to Kent, and she did not need to converse with Mrs. Collins or Maria at Rosings. They could converse on their own terms better at the parsonage. From the pianoforte, she could play simple melodies and harmlessly watch the interactions. There were many intricate characters for her to analyze tonight, and the evening promised everything but dullness.

Darcy was not so agreeably engaged. He was sitting with Richard, which would have been fine if it were not for the presence of Mr. Collins. Richard and Darcy sat quietly while they drank their port. Mr. Collins seldom drank as he was so busy speaking without end. His audience barely paid attention unless Miss Bennet was mentioned. They received no interesting information and knew better than to attempt to stop him. After half an hour and two glasses of Port, Darcy felt he had listened long enough. He rose to signal the time to rejoin the ladies. Mr. Collins did not lose a beat as he continued the conversation all the way to the drawing room. He only paused to greet Lady Catherine and Miss de Bourgh with a bow before resuming his conversation, this time with the willing audience in Lady Catherine.

Richard chose to speak with Mrs. Collins and Miss Lucas, leaving Darcy to entertain Miss Bennet, which was entirely to his liking. He walked over to the instrument, pausing when he reached the point where the music was louder than the conversations behind him. He did not wish to cause her to stop playing and converse with him, yet. Her playing was lovely, and his mind jumped to future events where she would play for him in the evening. The music moved him more than Georgiana's playing could do, probably because of how he felt for the player.

Elizabeth smiled at Mr. Darcy when she looked up. He was watching her with unabashed adoration. She had never felt so much emotion from one look. The normally unperturbed Mr. Darcy apparently could feel great emotion. That it was her that inspired such affection no longer surprised her. He had offered his love to her, and even though she had refused him at the time, she could not deny that he did still love her. She knew not what to think. She did not return his affections, and she became nervous that he would ask her to marry him again. How could she let him down gently a second time?

When Elizabeth finished the song, Darcy took his chance. "Your playing is as lovely as I remember from when you played at Lucas Lodge."

"I suppose that means I have not practiced enough to improve my performance."

"Your time was better spent. No one who is privileged enough to listen to your playing could think anything wanting. May I turn the pages for you?"

"You may." Elizabeth still could not think of a proper response. Elizabeth watched as he stepped forward and claimed the seat beside her. To attempt a distraction from the warmth she felt emanating from her body, she changed the sheet of music. Unsure how well she would be able to follow the music, she chose a piece she knew by memory. She focused on the music, but her mind could wander without making too much of it. Invariably, her mind did wander. It took all her focus to keep playing when her senses were being filled by Mr. Darcy. She had always thought him handsome. This close, she could hardly detect any flaws in his person. He smelled clean and enticing, although she could not name the scent. The warmth was also overpowering. When he turned the page, his arm brushed against hers, sending a nervous shiver through her right side.

When she finished playing, he asked, "Would you sing the next song?" He waited with anticipation.

"I do not believe I am ready to make such a fool of myself. I am certain you have heard more talented singers than myself. I believe I am tired." While the playing had not exhausted her, keeping her thoughts in check took more energy than she would admit to. Uncertain how to end the playing, she selected a very short children's tune.

Darcy used the music to give them some privacy. "While I have heard more talented women, none have moved me the way you have so effortlessly tonight. I will not force you to sing, but I do not wish to share your company with the others just yet."

Elizabeth took a deep breath. Why would he return to this topic so soon after having seen her again? "Mr. Darcy, I cannot give you the answer I know you are seeking. I only wish to be your friend. You have proven a very valuable friend to Mr. Bingley. As Jane's sister, I imagine we will often be in each other's company. I do not wish for our meetings to be awkward or stilted. Please, tell me you will be my friend."

"I cannot deceive you and say friendship is all I am looking for."

"I am not asking you to deceive me. I only ask for your friendship. That is all I can offer you. I do not wish to pain you again."

Darcy attempted to calm his breath. He knew it was too soon to ask for her hand. He had been too overcome to resist. Now, he must reign in his feelings. She had not rejected him. He nodded, as that was all the communication he was capable of.

Before the song came to a natural end, Lady Catherine interrupted them. "You play well enough, Miss Bennet, although you should practice more. Darcy, come speak with Anne about your plans for the gardens at Pemberley. She is very interested in gardens. She is always going out in her phaeton to explore the verdure."

"Very well. Miss Bennet, may I escort you to your friends?"

Elizabeth nodded and accepted his hand as she rose from the seat. The walk was not far, but Elizabeth was not sorry to release his hand as she sat down beside Charlotte. While Charlotte talked of her plans for the week, Elizabeth glanced frequently at Mr. Darcy, but he never returned her gaze. Instead, he focused all of his attention on Anne and Lady Catherine, glad for the separation. He needed to think tonight over all that had been said before he interacted with Elizabeth again. All he knew now was that she had not completely dashed his hopes.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

The following morning, Darcy left his horse alone in favor of searching out Elizabeth on her walk. If they were truly to become friends, then they must get to know each other. This idea was immensely favorable. Walking in one of his better suits, he watched the path leading from the parsonage. Surely Elizabeth would be out soon. She never missed a walk unless the weather was inclement. He remembered her words from Hertfordshire very well. He assumed walking was the best way to avoid spending too much time with her family. He could not help thinking that he could prevent her from needing to avoid her family.

Darcy paced back and forth while he waited. His mind instantly wandered to future walks where he would join her at Rosings for their walk. Perhaps they would sneak down the servants stairs together to avoid rousing the others. He could picture holding her hand as they walked down the passageways.

"Good morning, Mr. Darcy."

Elizabeth's voice made him whip around quickly. Apparently she was returning from a walk, not beginning one. It was a few moments before he was in control enough to be certain he would remember they were not married, yet. "Good morning, Miss Bennet." He bowed stiffly, causing Elizabeth to giggle slightly. "Might I ask what amuses you so?"

"Forgive me, Mr. Darcy. It is just that you are so stiff. I cannot imagine that you have many friends you would be so reserved around."

"The proprieties must be observed."

Elizabeth nodded. "That does not mean you need to be so guarded." After watching him for another minute, she decided to change the subject. It was clear he needed the formality. "Will you walk with me back to the parsonage? I am searching for a way to ask you something important."

Darcy immediately offered her his arm. What she asked for was not unreasonable, but if he were to let down his guard, his emotions might overcome his rationality. He could only hope that in time he would be better at containing his ardor for her. Until then, he would be at her mercy. Every touch and smile sent his heart reeling. He barely registered her words. He matched her light step with his quick stride. They spoke of inconsequential matters while they walked to the parsonage. In that time, Elizabeth did not ask her big question. She was afraid of offending him. At least she had time. They would remain in the country for two more weeks.

As they reached the parsonage, Darcy asked one final, very important question. "What time do you usually leave for your walks?"

The question was anything but innocent. Elizabeth wondered whether to give him that information. In the end, she decided that their walks would be the best way to get to know him in privacy. If he called on her at the parsonage, there would be too many people watching, and too many questions needing to be answered. They were just friends. "I wake to the dawn lights, and I leave for my walks as the first rays of sunshine hit the trees outside my window."

Darcy started at this answer. "Then you have been walking for two hours complete, perhaps more. Are you not tired?"

Elizabeth smiled in triumph. "Not at all. My body is accustomed to such exercise. You should see me on rainy days when all I can do is pace the hallways."

Darcy nodded, hoping to be granted such a scene. He would be able to give her many splendid hallways at Pemberley. "Have a good day, Miss Bennet."

"Same to you, Mr. Darcy." On impulse, she held out her hand. "My friend."

Darcy claimed her hand, but he could not shake it. Instead, he raised it to his lips for a simple kiss.

"Is that how you say farewell to all your friends?"

"I have no friends who are female. This is a new situation for me."

"No female friends? What about Miss Bingley?"

"She is my friend's sister. That is not the same."

"Yet you are comfortable in her presence."

"Then I have played my part well. I must leave now, or my aunt will wonder what has become of me. Good day."

With a final bow and curtsey, they parted. Elizabeth watched him until he turned a corner and was out of sight. Twice, he turned and smiled at her, waiting until she returned his smile to continue on.

Entering the house, she found Maria and Charlotte waiting for her, waiting for an explanation. They looked as though they had been watching through the curtains. "Yes, Charlotte. I know what you are going to say. You were right. He still holds affection for me, but we are content to be friends."

"How many gentlemen friends do you have, Lizzy?"

Elizabeth thought for a moment. "Two. Your brother and Thomas Hudson."

"They were playmates. It is one thing for you to grow up with those boys. It is another to try to be friends with a grown man who clearly admires you."

"What am I supposed to do, Charlotte? I do not want to disappoint the man who helped Charles chose Jane over his sisters, but I cannot marry him. I do not love him."

"Yet." Charlotte added.

"I am not very fond of him, as you well know. I will not say I completely dislike him as I used to freely say, but I am not likely to fall in love with him. He is too reserved."

Charlotte was about to respond when her husband interrupted with news from the village.

Darcy walked with a spring in his step the rest of the way to Rosings. Even his aunt could not dampen his mood, and he was willing to humor Anne even though she rarely spoke. That evening, he instructed his valet to wake him an hour before dawn and have his best walking clothes ready again. His valet, though suspicious, wisely said nothing.

When Elizabeth spied him pacing at the gate from Rosings, she laughed merrily. "Good morning, Mr. Darcy. You look more prepared for a day at court than a simple walk through the country."

"Good morning, Miss Bennet. I assure you this is not a jacket fit for a day at court."

Elizabeth smiled. "How are your family? Is everyone at Rosings well?"

"Yes, they are well. My aunt is still determined that I should marry her daughter, although I am just as determined that I will not. Richard loves observing our battles of wills, such as they can be called."

"I suppose they are quite the battle. I have seen her stubbornness and yours. You both can be quite formidable opponents."

"Am I really so formidable as she is?" Is that really what she thought of him?

"You are just as set in your ways as she is. Perhaps that does not make you formidable, but you do not like to admit when you are wrong."

"One could say you are the same way."

"On the contrary, I enjoy debating my point of view, knowing full well I might be wrong. Sometimes with my father, I will even change my point of view to challenge myself to be wrong."

"That explains how you have become such a great converser. I have always enjoyed our own battle of wits."

"And here I thought you had been looking for faults in my character."

Darcy had to bite his tongue to prevent from a retort. She had misread him before, but acknowledging that now would not help. It would make her uncomfortable. Instead of responding, Darcy smiled at her and kept walking.

"I remember you saying that you could not discuss books in a ballroom because your head is always filled with something else. Does such a problem exist in the great outdoors?"

Elizabeth thought back to that conversation. "I tend to spend my thoughts enjoying the view. There are so many more flower blooms now compared to when I arrived. Two weeks have made quite a difference."

"Which flower is your favorite?"

"I have not decided. To do so would damage the reputation of the others. Although, I must admit to becoming breathless when I see a rhododendron garden in bloom."

"Have you seen the rhododendron path behind Rosings?"

"No, I have not. I have seen a few sprinkled here and there around the grounds, though."

"Come, you will be enchanted. Rosings hosts one of the largest rhododendron walks in the country. They are Lady Catherine's best accomplishment as mistress of Rosings." He held out his arm to offer to lead her there, and he was pleased she only slightly hesitated to take his guidance.

"I wonder Mr. Collins does not speak of it if it truly is her best accomplishment."

"He began his position in the autumn, and he has likely never seen it."

They walked in silence for a few minutes. Elizabeth watched as he guided them around the great house without actually coming into view. She wondered if he was purposely doing this to avoid being seen by his aunt, but she thought better than to mention in. As they came out from the woody path, Elizabeth looked in anticipation, but she was passing plain rose bushes that were only barely starting to grow after the cold winter. She looked ahead to see a large hedge obscuring her view.

"Miss Bennet, do you trust me not to lead you astray?"

Elizabeth looked at him quizzically.

"Close your eyes, and trust me to guide you."

After another odd stare, she closed her eyes and wrapped her arm more securely through his. He had to focus to remember to keep breathing. He led her to the path and walked her into the path a few feet. He paused. "Do you smell anything?"

"Certainly. May I open my eyes now?"

"Yes." He stepped away as she opened her eyes. He wanted to see her response, and he was not disappointed.

"I do not know where to look." Her mouth dropped open as she glanced this way and that. As she looked around, she noticed a pattern. At the entrance behind her, they were very dark purple flowers. As they progressed down the path, the color lightened and turn more reddish. The fragrance was overpowering. She took a few steps, but then she stopped again and looked behind her. "Are you coming?"

Darcy nodded as he took his place at her side. "This used to be one of my favorite walks as a child. My mother loved the flowers, and we have a similar path at Pemberley, but it is not quite so long. We used to take naps in the shade together."

"Are the flowers a reminder of your mother?"

"Yes."

"She must have loved you very much. How old were you when she died?" To add to his comfort, she claimed his hand and gave him a gentle squeeze.

"I was twelve. Georgiana was only two years old. She has no memories of her mother. Father wanted to have the rhododendrons removed, but I would not let him. The memory soothed me when it hurt him. As a compromise, he never looked out the east facing windows again. I used to walk Georgiana through the bushes when she was upset, and I told her to think of how her mother would fell to know what her daughter was feeling. It helped."

He looked up to see a small tear welling in her eye. He had not wanted to make her sad.

"You said this used to be your favorite path."

"Yes. Lately, I have come to discover the path that borders the parsonage much more to my liking." He spoke in jest, hoping to introduce some levity. He took her hand and placed it over his arm to encourage her to keep walking.

"How long is the path?"

"Roughly a quarter of a mile."

"Why is it bordered by a hedge so others cannot see it from the outside?"

"It is only bordered on that side. The hedge is actually a maze. I would offer to take you there, but I know the route too well. There are many more flowers inside the maze."

Elizabeth smiled. "Very well, then you shall learn to follow. You may not direct my steps, sir, unless I have already asked for assistance five times and am truly lost." Her eyes glinted with mischief.

"You are saying that I must deny your request five times before I may be a gentleman and aid you. What would others think?"

"That you are following my directions, which is very gentlemanly, indeed." Elizabeth watched the rhododendrons blossoms became darker red as they neared the end of the path. At the end, she paused to touch the beautiful flowers. "I do not know why Mama has never planted these in her gardens. They are lovely and very easy to tend, if I am not mistaken.

Darcy wisely said nothing. He pointed to the entrance of the maze as he looked around to see if anyone was near enough to see them. They were disobeying the strictures of propriety by being out together, but if she did not care, then he would follow their lead. Perhaps tomorrow he would ask a maid to come with him to ensure Elizabeth's modesty.

Before they entered the maze, Darcy took a final look at the great house, glad to see no one looking out the windows. "Which way will you go first?" He asked.

Elizabeth crinkled her mouth to one side in thought. "Right. Come on." He allowed her to lead the way, chuckling a few times when she hit a dead end.

"This must be the most pleasant maze I have ever found. Most mazes do not plant amazing statues or flowers at the dead ends. I almost wish to keep lost." She laughed to herself as she leaned into a lilac tree that was only just beginning to create flowers. It was too soon to smell the flowers, but she tried anyway.

As he was told, Darcy refused her request for help, and her pout made him glad to do it. After the one time, Elizabeth found the exit at the far end of the garden. Once again, she pouted. "I suppose that means it is well past time to return to the parsonage."

Darcy nodded, knowing the sense in her words but not wanting to relinquish time with her. Once again, he offered her his arm and led her to the path that went through the woods. They had not been seen yet, and it would be good to not push their luck. Elizabeth enjoyed the bluebells that bordered the path and happily chatted about her childhood memories. After all, Darcy had shared his childhood memories. It was only right that she do the same.

When they moved past the gate marking the edge of Rosings, Elizabeth paused. "I have really enjoyed our walk, Mr. Darcy. Would you care to join us at the parsonage to break your fast?"

She looked so innocent, he could tell she did not realize the import of what she asked. If Mr. Collins guessed correctly how much interest he held in Elizabeth, he would likely tell Lady Catherine. That would make things very difficult for the both of them. He was about to politely decline when his stomach rumbled fiercely.

Elizabeth laughed with delight. "There is my answer. You will come."

"I should not. I would not wish for Mr. Collins to become suspicious."

Elizabeth shrugged. "He is not the most observant if Lady Catherine is not present. I cannot tell you how many times I had to refuse him, and still he was certain I would have accepted him."

Darcy's memory went back to that fateful day. "That explains why you had no patience for me."

Elizabeth stared as her memory also sped back to that day. "No, it does not. I was short with you because of your manner. I had no reason to confide in you, and you thrust yourself upon my person without any thought to my reception."

They had begun walking, but Darcy stopped. "You are right. You cannot imagine how much I have berated myself for my poor words. I have often wondered if I had worded my emotions better, if I would have been more successful."

Elizabeth stepped up to him. "No, you would have not. I am determined only the deepest love will persuade me into matrimony. I have seen too many unhappy couples forced into marriage. I wish for a marriage of affection and respect. I would rather spend the rest of my days tending to my nieces and nephews than in an unhappy marriage."

"I can only admire you more for that, but we are off topic. As you said the other night, we are friends. If you are certain Mr. Collins will not get the wrong idea, then I would be happy to join you to break your fast." He held out his arm.

Elizabeth watched him carefully, trying to ascertain if she had hurt him. His face was unreadable. "You are a very hard man to read. I am happy to be your friend. Come, Mrs. Collins has probably already eaten, but the others are usually not up yet. The coffee will still be warm."

Darcy took her arm and walked the rest of the way to the parsonage. He had so many questions to ask, but he knew better than to ask them. At least he knew her much better now. Her reason for rejecting him was very sound. Even before she had the security of the Bingley's marriage, she would not marry for convenience or security.

Entering the house, they found Mrs. Collins in the parlor alone. She agreed to move to the dining table so that the three of them could eat. Mrs. Collins could not break propriety by allowing the two to be alone.

While they ate, Elizabeth carried the conversation. True to her abilities, she managed to keep the conversation flowing with topics that would please all three of them. By the end of it, Mr. Darcy felt he knew more about Mrs. Collins than he had ever known about anyone not related to him, besides Elizabeth. The party was not broken up until Mr. Collins entered the room. He was profuse in his thanks for it could not be anything other than great condescension that the nephew of Lady Catherine would sit and eat at his table.

Elizabeth winked at Mr. Darcy when she was certain no one would notice. He smiled and bowed before excusing himself from the company. In her room, Elizabeth watched him return to Rosings. She had never had such an engaging morning with him before, and she suddenly realized there were many more such mornings to come.

AN: I am attempting to write more conversations. I hope you like the results. Your reviews are appreciated. I had to go back and fix the Wickham as steward issue. Yes, Wickham is in this story. Many thanks to the reviewer who caught that.


	9. Chapter 9

AN - sorry if there are errors. It was hard getting this chapter just right. I hope it is good enough to excuse my long delay in posting. Enjoy!

**Chapter 9**

The next few days, Elizabeth and Darcy met regularly for their walks. After a quick pass through the rhododendrons and maze, they would walk leisurely through other paths. True to Darcy's honor as a gentleman, he asked a maid to escort them. He had known the maid for many years and trusted her to reveal their walks only if it became necessary. The maid was glad to be able to leave the house for a few hours. Both could see that a steady friendship was forming, even if Darcy was having to hide his passionate feelings. Occasionally, Colonel Fitzwilliam joined them, and the three of them chatted merrily.

Darcy prevented his aunt's curiosity by spending time with Anne and her in the afternoon. He would escort her in the phaeton around the village, occasionally stopping at the parsonage to speak with its residents. Other days he would read to her from a book of her, or more likely Lady Catherine's, choosing. When Lady Catherine was not present, he hinted that his desires lay in another woman's direction, and Anne did not appear upset. In fact, she rarely responded to anything he said.

The following Sunday, Darcy went to church hoping for another chance to see Elizabeth. Where he sat the week before, he had been able to watch Elizabeth without inciting suspicion. He was hoping for the same chance. Richard had been impossible the past few days, teasing him for his budding romance over their evening glasses of Port.

Entering the church, Darcy looked for Elizabeth. She met his gaze with a smile. He smiled in return before his attention was commanded by Lady Catherine. When he looked back, she was still smiling at him. He arched his brow, causing her to blush and look away. Maria claimed her attention, and she did not look back until after service started.

The service was halfway over when Darcy noted that it had been written for him. The service was about doing your duty to God and family. Darcy stole a sideways glance at his aunt to note her watching him with a satisfied demeanor. She must have planned the sermon with Mr. Collins. He attempted to hold in a discontented sigh. Changing the sermon was a new low for her. At least he would only be in the country for another week. He had originally planned to leave the following day, but he postponed his itinerary to coincide with Elizabeth's departure.

He wished he could escort her to her uncle's house, but he knew that would be overstepping his bounds as a friend. Propriety would be risked if he were to arrive at her uncle's house without an invitation. He would not open her reputation up to scorn.

Darcy was roused from his thoughts by the beginning of the final hymn. He pushed his thoughts aside as he watched Elizabeth sing quietly. He could not hear her, but her voice played through his mind as though she were sitting beside him. Once again his mind wandered to a hopeful future. Such a future might be far away, but he no longer thought it impossible.

After the final notes played out, the parishioners began to leave. Darcy noted that Elizabeth lingered even after Maria moved to stand with her sister. He hoped she was waiting for him, but he dared not be too obvious. He remained with Richard while Lady Catherine moved to speak with a disappointing tenant who had evaded all her other attempts at intimidation. When he next chanced a glance at Elizabeth, she was speaking to someone he had never met. Most likely she was a neighbor of Mrs. Collins. Elizabeth was at ease speaking with this near stranger. Undoubtedly, she knew precisely what to say to put the woman at ease. After a moment, they laughed and broke away, both happy with the encounter. This was the chance he had been waiting for.

Richard watched Darcy and could tell that he was deliberately lingering longer than usual. He chuckled to himself as he tried to hold a conversation with his cousin. His attempts were only successful at making them seem less stiff and formal, for no conversation lasted more than three Darcy's normal dour countenance, no one dared interrupt them. Anyone except for Elizabeth, who slowly wandered their way with the remnants of her laugh still etched on her perfect face.

After exchanging pleasantries, Elizabeth stated that she planned to walk home. As gentlemen, Richard and Darcy offered to escort her to the parsonage on the main road. With so many cottages in view, no one could think it improper for two men to escort a lady. The three chatted amiably about nothing in particular. Darcy noted at least two instances of Richard choosing topics that would paint him in a good light, but other than that, the conversations were always neutral.

When they arrived at the parsonage, the gentlemen lingered at the door until the Collinses and Maria returned.

Mr. Collins was outraged. "Oh, my dear sirs. What can my cousin have been thinking, keeping you out here? Please accept my apologies on behalf of my cousin." He was tripping over his own feet in his haste.

Richard felt the indignation, but Darcy was too busy enjoying the light in Elizabeth's eye as she silently laughed at her cousin's absurdity.

"Mr. Collins." Richard began. "We could hardly enter the house until you returned. Miss Bennet has been everything amiable as we waited your return."

Mr. Collins seemed to realize the truth of the matter and let it drop. "You must come inside to partake of some refreshments. You must be famished. It is so good of you to escort my dear cousin to our humble home."

Darcy decided to interrupt him before he could go on further. The man had irritated him at every turn, especially when he thought of how he had had the audacity to propose to _his _Elizabeth. "Then let us go inside. It is unseemly to wait at the door for so long." He did not mind being rude if it gave the desired results.

Mr. Collins quickly opened the door and offered Mr. Darcy and Colonel Fitzwilliam entry to the house. The ladies followed. Mrs. Collins moved to the kitchen to alert the cook to the need to provide some extra servings for the gentlemen.

Elizabeth happily followed with Maria into the dining room and selected a seat between Mr. Darcy and Mr. Collins. Maria and Colonel Fitzwilliam spoke quietly together on the other side until Mrs. Collins returned.

Elizabeth began her conversation. "I hope Lady Catherine is not put out because you are not eating with her and her daughter."

"Certainly not. She is probably still fuming about the situation at the Matthews residence. I doubt she will notice our absence for another few hours."

Mr. Collins stepped up before Elizabeth could speak. "Lady Catherine is so benevolent to tend to the care of all her tenants and the people in the village. No task is too small for her."

Mr. Darcy sighed. He would never understand either his aunt or her snivelling parson. Elizabeth giggled under her breath at his response. Thankfully, Mr. Collins was oblivious to the exchange as Mr. Darcy smiled slyly at Elizabeth, glad he had been the one to make her laugh.

"Lady Catherine has graciously invited our party for tea after dinner. Your aunt is the height of condescension and grace, to be always inviting my family to Rosings." He continued in the same vein for another ten minutes while Elizabeth and Mr. Darcy exchanged a few small smiles and a quiet conversation whenever they felt the least chance of being heard. Elizabeth checked her laugh to keep from discovery. The subterfuge was entertaining in itself. Mr. Collins continued unabated until his wife reminded him to eat.

When the cold meats and cheeses had been consumed, the gentlemen excused themselves. Elizabeth then paid her attention to her cousin who had not forgotten that she had been walking alone with two unmarried gentlemen.

"You must use proper decorum, my dear cousin. You should have waited for us to walk you home. It is unseemly for the nephews of Lady Catherine to have to escort you home and wait at the door for us. We can only hope that Lady Catherine will not be too displeased when she learns of this." He continued for some time unabated. Elizabeth reminded herself that Charlotte's happiness depended on her listening quietly to her cousin. In fact, she barely listened, thinking instead over the various conversations she had shared with the gentlemen and regretting that her time with them was coming to an end.

Once she was free to pursue her own engagements, she sat at a table to write a letter to Jane. It was so pleasant to read letters from Jane, who was feeling many peaks of happiness in her marriage. Nothing seemed to dull to mention with glee, especially now that Elizabeth had begun to write about Charlotte's domestic tranquility. Of course, she also had much to relate in her conversations with Mr. Darcy and Colonel Fitzwilliam. Knowing of the willing listener she held in Jane, she was happy to relate that her opinion of Mr. Bingley's friend had improved so much. She knew this would be welcome intelligence.

That evening, Elizabeth walked to Rosings with the Collinses with spring in her step. Her heart was light, and she was ready to be pleased. She even waved at Mr. Darcy when she noticed him from an upper window. Mr. Collins was too caught up in a conversation with Maria to notice.

After dinner, Elizabeth played the pianoforte again for the company while Colonel Fitzwilliam turned the pages for her. A few songs into the performance, Mr. Darcy found himself free of Lady Catherine and able to walk towards the instrument to hear his young friend. While he could detect a few errors in her fingering, the melody was light and pleasing. Her expression conveyed ease and familiarity. He could only hope that he would be granted more evenings in her company.

When Lady Catherine demanded they switch to cards, Elizabeth closed the instrument. Luckily for Darcy, his aunt insisted on playing with the Collinses and Anne, leaving Darcy to make a table with his cousin, Elizabeth, and Maria. At Maria's request, they did not play for any money. Darcy partnered with Elizabeth so that he could sit across from her and glance frequently at her without inciting any suspicions from the other table.

"Do you enjoy playing whist?" Colonel Fitzwilliam began the conversation, speaking primarily to Maria.

Maria shrugged. "I suppose so. I prefer lottery tickets, but I know that is not as acceptable at Rosings as it was at home."

"There is more concentration involved with whist, to be sure." Mr. Darcy added as he played his first card. The others played their cards and Maria claimed the first set. The group continued in silence for a few rounds as Darcy concentrated on the gentle tapping of her fingers as she considered her cards.

Colonel Fitzwilliam was the next to speak. "Have you made any plans for while you are in London?"

Elizabeth looked up. "We are to stay with my aunt and uncle. When we passed through on our way here, my uncle took us to the theater. I do not know if he plans any further excursions. They have a very quiet social life with a few true friends. My uncle's business does not give them access to many society functions."

Elizabeth's bold speech was directed at her partner, who had schooled his features to remain neutral. He wished Elizabeth's connections might have been better than they were, but from her conversations they were wonderful people. He would accept them for her sake, perhaps he might even learn to enjoy their company.

"How long are you to remain in London with the Gardiners?" He noticed her eyes widen slightly as she must have been surprised that he would recall their names from previous conversations.

"We will remain for only a fortnight. With the warmth of the spring, it is unpleasant to spend much time in London."

"Do you enjoy spending the summer in Hertfordshire?" Colonel Fitzwilliam chimed in.

"Yes, I do. However, most of my summer will be spent on a tour of the Lake District with my aunt and uncle. They have invited me to travel with them."

Darcy perked up once again. "Have you ever been to the Lakes before?"

"Never. I am very excited for the chance to travel. My father does not like to be away from his bookroom, and our funds are not such that many excursions have been made. I do not regret my time in Hertfordshire as the country is very lovely, but my eagerness cannot be well concealed." Elizabeth stopped as she realized she was rambling.

Darcy watched her intently. Should he ever win her favor, he would ensure she toured many other parts of the country. "You say you have rarely traveled. Have you ever been to the seaside?"

"No, but I have read of the waves in many books."

"We are quite close to the seaside here. I would say forty miles, which is less than half a day's journey. Would you be interested in an excursion? The sea air would be healthy for Anne, and it would be something to do."

Elizabeth did not dare speak. She had not intended to travel while visiting Charlotte. Could she rationally travel with a gentleman to the seaside? If Miss de Bourgh traveled with them, surely it would be proper.

While Elizabeth thought about how to respond, Maria piped in joyfully. "What an idea! Oh, I should love such an excursion. I will persuade my sister to come with us. Surely she could spare a day of chores and duties to come."

"There is plenty of room in my carriage for your sister, but I doubt there would be room for Mr. Collins, unless he were to sit with the driver." Darcy said plainly, hoping the obsequious parson would not deign to come and ruin a day at the seaside.

In her distraction, Maria lost the remainder of the rounds, earning a scowl from the colonel which lasted for barely a second as he enjoyed her glee. Two games later, Darcy and Elizabeth won each round, and Lady Catherine had finally grown tired of cards. Servants came in to remove the tables to their proper place, and the group gathered in the comfortable sofas.

Elizabeth quietly moved Charlotte to the side to ask for her opinion.

"Dear Eliza. If Mr. Darcy wishes to take you to the seaside, then who am I to oppose him. I believe Wednesday would be the best day, for Mr. Collins will be busy with his sermons for the majority of the day. I will have time to see all my other duties before then, so I will not neglect a thing." She turned and nodded at Mr. Darcy, knowing he had been listening from his perch beside his cousin.

"Aunt Catherine, what do you say to a tour of the seaside at Whitstable? We could be there and back again in one day. The sea air would do Anne a great deal of good, I am certain. Miss Bennet, Miss Lucas, and Mrs. Collins would appreciate the trip as well, I am certain."

Maria's legs started shaking as she attempted to sit quietly.

Lady Catherine looked at her daughter for a moment, who sat quite unresponsive. "I suppose Colonel Fitzwilliam will insist on coming as well."

"I cannot let my cousin enjoy the company of four women on his own. I would not miss the excursion even if my commander insisted upon my speedy return."

"I do not doubt that." Lady Catherine harrumphed. "I suppose it would be a good outing. What day would be best? There will not be room enough for Mr. Collins or myself, and to be sure we have no interest in spending the day in a comfortable carriage. Collins and I will be busy on Wednesday. Mrs. Collins, do you think your husband could spare your company on that day?"

When Mrs. Collins agreed to the scheme, Mr. Collins began a speech on the amazing condescension of Lady Catherine and her great nephews. This speech lasted until the carriage was called for. Maria spent the time quietly speaking with Elizabeth about all she hoped to see. Elizabeth was not so engrossed in her conversation as to notice Mr. Darcy sneak out of the room and return fifteen minutes later with a book at his side.

When it was time for the group to leave, Mr. Darcy approached Mrs. Collins with the book. "Mrs. Collins, I wish for you to borrow this book from the Rosings library. It is about the environment of Whitstable and other seaside locations in Kent. You and _your guests_ might have an interest in learning about the place we are to visit. I have marked a couple pertinent chapters."

Mrs. Collins thanked him for his generosity and handed the book to Elizabeth, knowing she was the intended recipient.

Elizabeth held the book to her as the carriage moved along the drive. Mr. Collins attempted to instruct Elizabeth on the proper care of a book from Rosings. Elizabeth barely heard a word of it, which might explain the reason Elizabeth snuck out of the house in the morning with the book.

Mr. Darcy paced along the grove in the morning, wondering why Elizabeth had not come. He tried to think of reasons for her rejection of him, but he could not bring anything to mind. Perhaps Mr. Collins was upset that he had been paying so much attention to Elizabeth. Perhaps Mrs. Collins had asked for Elizabeth's help with her duties to the village. Perhaps Mr. Collins had learned of his true interest in Elizabeth. Any number of circumstances could have occurred, and he was at a loss as to what he should do until he heard her tinkling laugh from behind a tree a few yards away.

Upon turning toward her, he noticed that she was barely visible to him. No wonder he had missed her presence. How long had she been aware of his presence? Had she seen his pacing?

"I would wish you a good morning, sir, but I fear you are quite distressed." Elizabeth laughed again, seeing his relief.

"I assure you, madam, that is very far from the truth. I see you have made good work of the book I sent home with your friend."

"Certainly. How could you expect me to do any less. I have not thought about the smell of salt as being refreshing. In the kitchen, it always seems so bland and sour."

Darcy claimed a seat beside a small tree and motioned for the maid to take a seat farther away. "That is because the kitchen is usually so full of other more enticing aromas. When you are by the sea, there are no other smells to distract you. The wind calls to you and beckons you to walk along the beach. The salt dances over your skin, and undoubtedly through your curls as well."

Elizabeth blushed at such a speech, but she did not back down. "It sounds exhilarating. Thank you for suggesting this adventure."

Darcy nodded and moved the conversation to the book. They talked about some of the sights the book suggested. Darcy had been there before, so it was easy for him to recount his memories of the sights. Neither noticed the passing time until the maid timidly asked that she return to the house. Darcy agreed, knowing they needed to part for the day.

The following day passed similarly. Darcy knew to look for Elizabeth sitting and reading the book, and he found her right away. After talking about the book's recommendations, Darcy shared stories of traveling to the seaside with his family, particularly with his mother. The sincerity of his emotions moved Elizabeth, and she had to blink back a few tears as she thought of Darcy as a young boy losing his caring mother. She began to wonder how she had ever thought him reserved and ill suited to company.

The day of the planned tour, everyone rose before dawn, so as to arrive at the seaside with time enough to spend a couple of hours before requiring to return. Four hours in the carriage seemed like a very long time, but the six people fit very comfortably. Darcy had thought to bring blankets and cushions for those who wished to sleep and books for those who wished to read. For himself, he was content to hold a book and watch Elizabeth as she read quietly. Her foot tapped out the poems, and her lips danced as she silently mouthed the words. How he wished to know her thoughts on these poems, since the author was one of his favorites, but with the other sleeping people it was impractical to ask.

The carriage stopped three times along the road to change horses. Miss de Bourgh did not wake, but the others stirred to relieve themselves and to walk around the villages. Mrs. Collins bought a few trinkets to send home with Maria for her brothers and sisters. Elizabeth eyed a few bonnets, but she did not wish to burden the carriage with extra hat boxes that were unnecessary. Darcy noted her interest, but could not think of a reason to purchase the bonnets for her.

When they finally stopped at their destination, Elizabeth quickly noted that they had arrived at an inn. It was a pleasant thought that Darcy would arrange so well for everyone's comfort. Miss de Bourgh and Mrs. Collins, not suited for walking along the beach, hired a phaeton to take them around the small fishing village. Elizabeth, Maria, Colonel Fitzwilliam, and Mr. Darcy chose instead to walk along the beach after a refreshing tea at the inn. They walked with the ladies in front and the gentlemen behind for the first half hour. Elizabeth enjoyed the feeling of the sand pushing against her feet as she walked. Maria found it exhausting because she was not as used to walking as much as Elizabeth was.

Darcy and Fitzwilliam watched the ladies walk ahead of them.

"How long are you going to pretend to be Miss Bennet's friend?" Fitzwilliam began the conversation.

"For as long as she will allow me to be." Darcy stated simply.

"She has warmed to you."

"I have eyes."

"I never said that your eyes were failing. I do believe, however, that you are too close to see that she has begun to admire you."

"This is not your concern."

"I only wish for your happiness."

"Then be silent on the matter. You do not know what it is like to be on the receiving end of her anger. I will not put myself in such a situation again. When… if I am ever certain of her affection, then I will bare my heart to her. Until then, I am content to be her friend."

Fitzwilliam was silent as he watched the ladies. He had become fond of the two ladies before him. If he had not known of Darcy's interest, he might have considered Elizabeth for a wife as well. He had never felt that way about a woman before. Miss Lucas was engaging, but he thought of her as a distant cousin or sister. She was young and refreshing. While some of his acquaintance would consider a sixteen year old woman for matrimony, he could not become intimate with someone almost half his age. It was also clear she held no affection for him. No hearts would be broken. He would show her what gentlemanly behavior was, so that in the future, she would be able to recognize a rake.

After half an hour, Maria was panting from the exercise. She did not wish to quit the stroll, so instead Colonel Fitzwilliam offered her his arm and they moved farther up the beach where the sand was easier to walk over. Elizabeth and Darcy walked in the tough sand together, free to have any conversation they desired. Instead, they walked quietly and slowly through the sand. Elizabeth supported her weight by leaning into Darcy, and he was too thrilled to suggest any conversation.

They were shaken from their camaraderie by Colonel Fitzwilliam. "Maria is asking if we know the castle ahead."

Darcy looked where the colonel had indicated. "That is Tankerton Tower. Mr. Pearson owns the house. He is a lucrative business man. He has been changing careers since the decline of his copperas works. The manor is built from the bricks of said works. It is impressive, if a little unclean."

"As you have been here before, do you know the family?"

"No." Darcy replied simply.

Elizabeth realized that she should have known that answer. Mr. Pearson was a businessman.

"We should probably start turning back."

"Is there anything to eat here?" Maria piped in.

"Yes. The oysters here are known to be the best you can buy. If that does not suit your fancy, we should be able to find a tea house nearby. The village square is just over there." Darcy indicated a row of houses in the distance followed by a church steeple.

Colonel Fitzwilliam asked if they should join the others first.

"We will if we can. They could be just about anywhere. Anne loves driving the phaeton around. It might be hours before we see her. Hopefully she understands that we must return tonight."

"I do not wish to spend more time in your coach today, Mr. Darcy." Maria piped in.

"Maria!" Elizabeth scolded her. Maria had never been so bold before.

"Do not reprimand me. I am enjoying today. I wish for more time at the seaside. Do not pretend you feel different."

"That is beside the point, Maria. Your sister must return."

As they walked toward the village, they spotted the phaeton approaching. When it stopped in front of them, Elizabeth noticed the first smile she had seen on Anne de Bourgh's face. Charlotte was smiling breathlessly.

Charlotte calmed down first. "I have not had many rides so fast. Miss de Bourgh has been so kind to show me the area. We came to find you for we are famished. There is a tea shop just over there. Come and join us."

"We were just contemplating finding a place to rest and eat. We will follow you at a more sedate pace." Darcy bowed in agreement.

After collecting an eager Maria, the phaeton rode off and the three on foot followed it for the quarter mile to the small shop. Elizabeth looked around at the seaside village with great appreciation. Instead of a quiet afternoon in the Meryton village she was used to, this village was teeming with workers as they moved their fare to its destinations. She knew this is where many oysters in London came from. It must be quite a business keeping Londoners well-supplied. She had never had a chance to eat a freshly caught oyster before and was brimming with excitement.

They entered the small shop and their clothing, particularly that of Mr. Darcy and Colonel Fitzwilliam, earned them first rate care from the owner of the establishment. They were given a cozy table beside the window. Elizabeth looked over her shoulder and could see the waves rolling up the beach. Birds were dancing along the shore looking for critters in the sand. The sound was exhilarating, energizing, and calming all at once. She turned back. "I had no idea how wonderful the seaside could be."

Colonel Fitzwilliam smiled. "So, which do you prefer: Hertfordshire or Kent?"

Elizabeth did not need time to consider her answer. "I would not discount the beauty of Hertfordshire simply because I am enchanted with the seaside. Both are remarkable areas. I would not give up my home for Kent."

Charlotte chipped in. "I have not regretted my decision, Lizzy, but then again I have not been so adamant about the out-of-doors as you are." A small smile indicated she was not actually upset.

"Charlotte, you cannot think me blaming your choice. I am happy for all you have gained by marriage, even though I would not trade places with you if given the chance."

"So then, are you planning to marry a gentleman of Hertfordshire?" Colonel Fitzwilliam brought the subject back. Darcy coughed, wishing he could discreetly kick his cousin under the table for beginning such a topic.

"I have no intentions to marry at preset. I am happy visiting my friends and meeting new people. When the time comes, it will not be the location of the gentleman that encourages me to the altar."

Darcy was thankful when the owner returned to the table with the tea and steamed oysters. This would easily change the topic. "We are all hungry. We should not stand on ceremony."

Elizabeth noted the danger this topic had come to, but she could not regret her response. A small smile directed at Darcy was returned with a half smile before he turned his focus to his plate. A few minutes into the meal, Maria remembered her desire to remain for a day.

"Charlotte, would you be terribly upset if we chose to stay until tomorrow? The carriage ride was so long, and there are so many places I should like to visit."

Charlotte looked around the table. Everyone either shrugged or smiled, indicating an agreement. "My husband would not be pleased we did not keep to our original plan, but I can see no other reason not to remain. Is there a way to send a message to let Lady Catherine and Mr. Collins know our plans? I suppose we should travel back to the inn to determine if they have rooms for us. If they are booked, then it makes no difference if I should object or not."

Darcy nodded and motioned for assistance from the owner. Once he arrived, he asked for a messenger to be sent to the inn to acquire rooms. Elizabeth had never seen such efficiency. Mr. Darcy was sure of the responses before the owner could give them. The messenger returned with a promise of four rooms reserved. Then came a discussion of who would share with whom. The ladies were convinced they would all share a room so the gentlemen could be comfortable. The gentlemen could not conceive forcing ladies to share a room. An hour later, the group had still not come to a conclusion.

"I believe there is no way to resolve this situation, and it is now too late to return to Rosings. There is merit in all of our arguments. Send a messenger to Rosings so as not to worry Lady Catherine." Elizabeth spoke up. "Then we shall devise some sort of challenge and the winning team will share the room." Elizabeth waited while Mr. Darcy paid for an express messenger. "Very well. What would an impartial challenge be? Certainly not fencing or any such physical challenge. Women are not allowed to practice such arts."

Darcy noted a look in Elizabeth's eye that hinted that perhaps she had been allowed such arts. He smiled. "What would you say to a game of billiards?"

"Do you know where we could find a billiard room that would allow women to play in a respectable manner?" Charlotte quipped.

"Only if Lord Holsgrath his home, which I doubt."

Elizabeth laughed. "What would you say to a game of wits? Perhaps a poetry recital. Or we could stage a singing contest."

Colonel Fitzwilliam coughed. "That would never do. There is no contest when it comes to your ability to sing, and I have no intention of losing. Why not flip a coin and be done with the matter?"

"There is no skill in flipping a coin, Colonel." Maria quipped.

"On the contrary, there is much skill." He pulled out a shilling and flipped it four times. Each and every time it landed with the face of the king up.

Maria quickly asked to learn his trick, which he refused to give. This started another round of arguments. Mr. Darcy took this moment to whisper to Elizabeth that they should probably continue their walk. Elizabeth agreed and attempted to gather everyone's attention.

"I am up for another walk in the sand. Mr. Bullstrode must be eager to have this table for another party. We shall devise a plan during our walk."

The others barely halted the conversation as they rose and quit the shop. Maria eagerly asked for a phaeton ride, so Charlotte gave her space on the phaeton to her. Colonel Fitzwilliam also declared an intent to ride, being tired of watching Darcy and Elizabeth. They rode away with Anne directing the ponies. Elizabeth watched in awe.

"I am amazed at her energy. She seems so pale and sickly when in company. I rarely see her speak. It is a surprise to see her so vibrant, even if she rarely speaks."

Darcy smiled at his cousin's retreating form. "Anne has always overplayed her illness. She is weak, ever since she survived a terrible fever when she was twelve. Her shyness is the reason she does not speak often. The phaeton gives her better motion, which is why she chooses it for her exercise. By sitting very quietly at home, her mother does not bother her. When you get to know her, you will see how talkative she can be."

"That must be a Fitzwilliam trait. She is much like you, I imagine. You have said more today than I ever heard you speak in Hertfordshire."

Darcy scowled. "I should have exerted myself more while in Hertfordshire. I was afraid of drawing attention to myself. I do not enjoy being the talk of the town."

Elizabeth laughed. "You were still the talk of the town. The talk was simply uncharitable. You have improved upon acquaintance." She moved away to run down along the beach.

Mr. Darcy and Charlotte followed behind. Charlotte knew more than to speak when Darcy was so clearly enjoying his view of Elizabeth. It warmed her heart to know her dearest friend would be so well settled when she finally realized her good fortune. Nothing seemed to deter Darcy from his quest to win Elizabeth.

They walked along the beach in the general direction of the inn. Elizabeth eventually returned to her companions. Her cheeks were red from the chilled wind, and her chest was heaving from the exercise. Darcy could not imagine a lovelier scene. It was with difficulty that he refrained from proposing to her again then and there, such was his desire to be able to claim her lips.

"I have found a solution to our problem, so simple that we cannot argue the point. There are six of us. There are three rooms. We must all share with one person. Obviously you and your cousin shall share a room, Mr. Darcy. Charlotte and I can share a room, while the remaining room can be shared by Miss de Bourgh and Maria. What is your opinion?"

Charlotte and Mr. Darcy agreed. When they arrived at the inn, the rest of their party were enjoying hot chocolate and oysters. Elizabeth accepted some chocolate, but she had eaten her fill of oysters, so she requested some biscuits instead. They were a little stale since they had been cooked in the morning, but they tasted great when dipped in the chocolate. The meal was a perfect balm for the chill they had caught along the shore. The quaint meal brought out Elizabeth's playful side, and she recounted many stories of going out in the cold with her sisters and the Lucases as children. When prompted, she learned a few stories of the gentlemen's youth. Elizabeth enjoyed hearing of Colonel Fitzwilliam as a boy coaxing Mr. Darcy out of his shy, reserved nature to play in the snow. Colonel Fitzwilliam had been fearless. Many tales seemed fraught with danger.

Long after the chocolate had disappeared, they remained in the warm dining parlor. It was not until Miss de Bourgh yawned that they group decided to retire. Darcy watched the ladies as they left the room with a smile on his face. He and his cousin then ordered a brandy to share before retiring themselves.

Fitzwilliam was the first to speak after nursing the drink for a few minutes. "Darcy. I have to admit, you have picked the perfect woman for you. I cannot imagine a better woman to keep you happy. She will challenge you every day to be even better than you are."

Darcy could not speak. He already knew this. "It is not late, but I am rather tired. Goodnight, Richard."

"Goodnight. You must be tired from having to hold your tongue throughout the day. If you had declared your heart, she would have run away. I am starting to agree to your tactic. The only thing I am certain of is this: you cannot let her go."

Darcy nodded and left the room after placing a few coins on the table. Fitzwilliam joined him soon after.

Darcy woke the following morning to the horrendous snores coming from the other side of the bed. He signed as he climbed out of bed. There was no point trying to go back to sleep after that. He moved to the window and looked out at the crashing waves. While the inn was not anything particularly wonderful, the view was certainly worth every farthing. He opened the window to allow the cold, fresh air to wash over him. While he had not slept particularly well, he was rested and ready to face the day.

The sound of a door closing caught his attention, and he watched as a woman slipped down the path, having just left through the door beneath him. He smiled as he recognized Elizabeth's small form covered in a shawl. He watched as she swayed gracefully over the path toward the shore. Once she reached the sand, he watched even closer as she lifted her skirts just a few inches to walk in the water. Once she was secure of her footing, she began to dance and twirl. The water splashed around her ankles as the waves washed up and trickled down the shore.

Suddenly his feet needed to move. Not wishing for his cousin to wake, he shut the window slowly, careful to not make any noise. A few minutes later, he was standing at the edge where the beach met the grassy shore by the inn. He no longer knew where to go. He looked around, save a few workers a long way away. He and Elizabeth were alone. She had not yet seen him, but it was only time. He moved to the side of the path and found a bench looking out over the ocean. He innocently claimed his place and resumed watching Elizabeth.

A few minutes later, she turned and noticed him. She waved and walked up to him. Instead of greeting him, she simply claimed the seat beside him. They sat in silence for a few moments before Elizabeth chose to speak. "How long have you been watching me dance?"

Darcy responded that he had only just sat down.

Elizabeth laughed. "Did my shrieks wake you up? I must confess to not acting quite as a lady should."

"You did not wake me. My cousin is not the best of sleepers. You cannot think me about to reprimand you for any unlady-like behavior. In private, such displays are acceptable. Your energy and vivacity is commendable." He wanted to say so much more, but he knew better.

They descended into silence once again. A breeze rushed by, and Elizabeth shivered. "We should return inside." Darcy said.

"I have no wish to sit in the parlor as we wait for the others to rise. I am comfortable enough." Elizabeth brought the shawl closer around her. "It is my own fault for going in the water." Attempting to warm up, she buried her bare feet in the sand. In doing so, she brushed against Mr. Darcy's arm. The heat was instant. After her feet were safely covered, she leaned lightly against Darcy's arm.

"Watch over there." Darcy pointed with his free arm.

Within minutes, the sun crested over the water in the East very near the shoreline. Elizabeth closed her eyes as the warm beams bathed her. Darcy enjoyed the glow of the light over Elizabeth's face. They remained this way for two hours. The others were unlikely to rise early in the morning, so they had no obligations to anything. When they heard the owner rouse in his small cottage to the west of the inn, Darcy rose and offered Elizabeth his arm. They walked back into the dining room, and Elizabeth slipped upstairs to change while Darcy requested some food and hot chocolate with their tea.

Once their meal was coming, he looked around. Realizing the lateness of the hour, he decided he should wake Colonel Fitzwilliam. It took a glass of water splashed over his face to finally rouse him. The disgruntled colonel descended the stairs half an hour later. Seeing the rest of the party happily laughing around a table, he checked his ill humor. Instead, he quietly listened to the others as he sipped his coffee.

With the meal finished, they refreshed themselves quickly before climbing back into the carriage. This time, no one slept. Anne happily chatted with Maria as they formed a friendship of sorts. Elizabeth joined in occasionally, but she was just as happy watching the scenery outside. Charlotte began thinking of the duties ahead of her, the first being the need to change into a dress free of wrinkles when she returned home.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Darcy sighed as he took one last glance at Elizabeth before he knew he must be more circumspect for the rest of their days together. He wondered when he would see her again after she left for London. He did not have an invitation to Netherfield. He would need to explain his actions to Bingley. Darcy could not fear that Bingley would be upset. Hardly anything ever upset him. Certainly this would be no difficult matter, other than Darcy's own reluctance to share intimate thoughts.

"Mr Darcy." Elizabeth's voice shook him from his thoughts. "We have arrived."

Darcy looked around and noted that the others had already departed from the carriage. "Thank you. I was wool gathering." He smiled and nodded before he climbed out of the carriage, turning to aid Elizabeth as she climbed from the carriage.

Mr. Collins had been waiting at Rosings for the carriage to return. By the time Darcy descended the carriage, he had already been talking for some time. He barely listened except to understand that refreshments had been served in the parlor for them. Darcy took the initiative to offer his arm to Elizabeth and then also to his cousin before climbing the steps and leading the way to the parlor.

Lady Catherine and Mrs. Jenkinson were waiting in the parlor, eager to hear that everything went according to plan. Lady Catherine was so glad to see Darcy escort Anne into the room that she did not even notice Elizabeth until they all sat down. "It was good of you to act as chaperone, Miss Bennet. I hope you enjoyed your excursion to the seaside."

"I did, Ma'am. Thank you."

Mr. Collins made his grand entrance as he escorted his wife into the parlor, talking of every minute detail that Mrs. Collins missed the previous day as though she did not already know what would happen at the parsonage house while she was away. Elizabeth smiled at the scene of domestic tranquility, as Mr. Collins would call it. Mrs. Collins listened attentively.

Darcy attempted to engage his cousin in a conversation, but Miss de Bourgh had already reverted to her quiet self. Lady Catherine smiled at his attempts as she turned her attention to her other nephew who was quietly talking to Maria. Once she was safely talking to Maria and the colonel, Darcy was able to turn his attention to Elizabeth.

"How well did the waves compare to what you head read in books, Miss Bennet?"

"That is an easy question. While books have the ability to transport you around the world and see new things, they cannot encompass all the senses the way the real scene can. The waves laugh as they lap up the shore. The smell both tickles your nose and refreshes your mind. No book can compare."

Darcy smiled with the pride that comes from having caused her to enjoy such a scene. Surely he could show her much more as her husband. Quickly, he quelled that thought. He would not be caught dreaming of her again.

"It is refreshing. My sister loves trips to Ramsgate, where we own a cottage during the summer months." Suddenly his thoughts darkened as he remembered her last trip to Ramsgate. Would they ever go again?

"That must be delightful." Elizabeth thoughtfully said. She could not tell why Darcy was suddenly troubled, but she knew that the conversation must end to save his spirits. "How similar is the seaside to the Lake District? Are the lakes large enough to mimic the sea?"

Darcy nodded. "The smell of salt is absent, but the lakes are large enough for you to experience some waves, though smaller than what you experienced this morning. It is the mountains and rugged terrain that captures the senses more than the water."

He continued for some time describing the various haunts he had visited with his family until Mrs. Collins interrupted to say that it was time to return home. Maria agreed, stating that she was tired, and Mrs. Jenkinson took the chance to steal her charge upstairs before any protests could be made.

Darcy watched as Elizabeth exchanged goodbyes with Lady Catherine and Colonel Fitzwilliam. She moved with such grace that an unskilled observer would not have thought she had just traveled. It suddenly became important to Darcy that she visit his home over the summer. He would invite the Bingleys for a few months. Then it would be nothing to invite Elizabeth and the Gardiners to visit as they pass through.

The winter was more uncertain. He would invite the Bingleys to join him for the season, but then Elizabeth could not accompany them. It would be unseemly for her to stay in a bachelor's home for so long, even if her married sister were present. It would be best for her to stay with them at the Hurst's home, although she would not get as many invitations to balls and dinners from the best of society. Perhaps he could use his leverage to bolster the Hursts' interest between now and then. He certainly held plenty of sway with members of the ton.

He watched her carriage ride away. She would leave in a few days. Their time of separation was coming. At least he knew he had a chance to win her heart and hand.

"Darcy, are you planning on leaving on Saturday, as we had planned?"

"No." He said, still watching the carriage.

"Good. I am enjoying the company immensely. You have made great successes on this trip. A letter came for you while we were away. Lady Kennilworth has invited us to her ball on Friday. We should attend. It would be good for Anne to be seen out in society. Perhaps someone will fall in love with her or her money."

"Do you suppose they would invite the clergy?"

"Most certainly not. They are as pompous as our aunt. You cannot refuse just because she will not be there. It would do for our aunt to see you interested in escorting Anne to the ball. Mrs. Jenkinson can attend her, so once we arrive we need not pay her any mind, as she would prefer. You know that she never attends any functions if you are not to be there."

"Perhaps we should have your mother invite her to London for the season."

"Only if she can survive a ball held here in the country."

Darcy nodded. He would prefer a ball with Elizabeth in attendance, but it would be better than staying at Rosings with his aunt for the evening. And Richard had a valid point. Getting Anne out into society would increase her chances of finding a husband. It was her only chance to leave the confines of her mother's society. "How shall we convince our aunt of the scheme? She never attends anyone, for certainly she has never received an invitation when we were not present."

"Nothing so easy if you are escorting our cousin."

Richard's prediction came to fruition. Lady Catherine was so delighted with the idea of Darcy and Anne attending a ball that she did not mind the slight of not having been invited before. Lady Catherine could never imagine staying awake for so long, especially since she would not be the highest member of society present. Being only the third or fourth highest rank did not please her. She released her daughter to attend with Mrs. Jenkinson, Darcy, and Richard.

With the matter settled, Darcy departed to inform his valet, who would surely need to send a messenger to town for suitable evening wear. Looking out the window in his chambers, he spied Elizabeth walking through the rhododendrons. He smiled, thinking of meeting her there, especially since their time was coming to a close. A missive from the steward tore him from that possibility. He needed to finish going over the account books and preparations for the planting by the end of the week. With a final glance out the window, he strode from the room.

The next morning, Darcy woke early, even though he knew he would be awake late in the evening. He wished to see Elizabeth. He would risk being tired at the ball. He smiled as he prepared his toilette. He needed to savor these interactions. He could count the number of times he would see her here on his right hand. His smile vanished. He needed to return to Pemberley to see to various matters.

Knowing he could do nothing to change this, he dashed downstairs and out the door. The cold air hit his face as he braved the morning chill. He breathed in the fresh air. Minutes later, he found Elizabeth waiting just beyond the gate. Her smile was infectious. This time, she took his arm before he could offer it to he see her before the season? Only if everything panned out.

He found Elizabeth waiting patiently at the gate to Rosings, and he smiled at the thought that she welcomed his attentions. Surely, he could not be mistaken, even if she is only accounting his actions to friendship. "Shall we tour another part of Rosings' fine grounds today?"

"I am at your disposal, sir." Elizabeth smiled in eager anticipation. She accepted his arm and they began walking down the path leading East of the estate. After rambling through a well traveled path, Darcy led them to the right and onto a narrower path that had many low branches to avoid. Twice, Darcy helped Elizabeth and the maid over a fence to continue the journey. They did not say much, as the scene required. The birds had begun their morning calls, and it was pleasant to listen. "A few months ago, this would have dirtied our hems. I am glad the ground is so dry."

Darcy's memory flashed back to the time she had walked to Netherfield through the mud to tend for her sister. Indeed, she had looked surprisingly lovely with her cheeks red and her hair disorganized. It had been a vision he had dreamed about often. Now, she looked the same again, and her chest was beginning to heave from the exertion. He slowed their pace. Fifteen minutes later, they arrived at a small clearing where deer were quietly munching grass. Darcy signaled to remain silent. Standing at the edge of the clearing, they could see six deer and four fawns meandering through the meadow. They watched with fascination until they were spotted, and the mothers escorted their young away.

Elizabeth let out a long breath. "I have never been so close before. They are magnificent. It is hard to imagine someone sporting for such a creature."

"It is a good meal for many if one can be caught. We do not hunt them until they are older and no longer need their mothers."

"I suppose that makes it more acceptable. This meadow is heavenly." Elizabeth walked out to where the sun could bathe her face in its warmth.

Darcy watched, wishing he could act on his impulses and embrace her with his warmth, but he had to be content. A few minutes later, the maid coughed. They should be returning. He claimed Elizabeth's arm for the walk back, and he relished in the small victory. When the parsonage came into view, Elizabeth made her farewells. "I shall see you tomorrow."

"That might not be possible, though I will try to be here." At Elizabeth's quizzical expression, Darcy elaborated. "I am escorting my cousin to a ball at a neighbor's residence."

"I am surprised you came this morning. How will you keep your eyes open tonight?" Elizabeth laughed.

"Such a cost will have been well worth it, Miss Bennet." On impulse, he kissed her hand as he bowed and bid her farewell.

The evening was a success. Darcy danced once with his cousin and found a few other ladies with which he could dance as well. Conversations were stilted, either because Darcy kept thinking of another lady or because his demeanor was not suited to encourage a conversation. Anne had a grand time, meeting for almost the first time many of her distinguished neighbors. As the colonel had hinted, a few of the second sons paid her a good deal of attention.

The following morning, Darcy woke tiredly and made his morning ablutions. His step felt like lead, but he could not forsake a chance to walk with Elizabeth. His valet fared better than he, as he had been able to rest until Darcy's return. As such, Darcy's attire was impeccable, even if he did not feel such.

They walked in silence for some time. Darcy realized she was agitated and so let her be. At first he racked his memory, trying to determine if he could be the cause of her agitation. Her warm welcome quickly put that thought to the side. Ready to be a listening ear, he waited for her to begin.

"Mr. Darcy, I have a confession to make to you." She finally said.

His breath quickened. Only two thoughts came to the forefront of him mind. Either she was ready to finally reject him, or she had warmed to him and was welcoming his suit. As it turned out, neither was the case.

"I was overly rude to you when we first met. My only excuse was that I overheard a remark that wounded my vanity."

"I thought you had heard me. I was too self-absorbed to care. I did not wish to be there, and I wanted everyone to be as miserable as myself. I ought to thank you for showing me how wrong I was to assume my behavior was acceptable."

Darcy watched as Elizabeth brushed away the compliment. "Miss Bingley had no interest in checking your behavior, so someone else had to. My purpose today was not to discompose you or to ask for your thanks. I wanted to explain why I chose to dislike you so much in Hertfordshire. That is why I tried to argue with you at every turn. Then…" She paused. Darcy hesitated, and they stopped. They were enclosed by the heavy woods, alone but for the maid who trailed behind. "That is why I believed his lies, for that is what they must have been. Now that I have seen your true character for myself, there is no possibility that what he said could have been true. I was a fool."

"No." He paused, startled by his own vehemence. "You are not a fool. I had given you no reason to believe any good of me. Should I return...when I return to Hertfordshire, I will take steps to correct the bad impression I left."

Elizabeth looked at his eyes, suddenly not surprised by his sincerity. "I need to know, however much it might pain you. I can no longer believe that you resented him without reason. For the protection of the people of Meryton, I must ask if we are… safe."

Darcy stopped in his tracks. He had not considered the question before. He could not have imagined telling the people of Hertfordshire his reasons against the lieutenant, but now it seemed necessary. Knowing he could trust her, he began, "I would certainly not be surprised to learn that he has run up debts with the merchants and debts of honor with his fellow officers."

After a few deep breaths, he looked her direction and noticed her expression such that he knew he must continue. "What he has done is not suitable for a lady's ears. No, you are not safe when he is near. Women, particularly unprotected women, have as much to fear as the shopkeepers."

"He is engaged at present to a Miss King."

"Is she rich?"

"She has inherited a large fortune."

"He is unlikely to maintain his marriage vows past getting his hands on her money. I hope her father is good with his finances and protecting her money. Her only hope of a future is if he changes his mind." He turned and began to pace. After a few minutes, he began again. "This is not his first engagement. I doubt it is even his second."

Elizabeth looked up in confusion. She could clearly see the anger lurking behind his eyes. It must have been someone close to him. "Do you mean your sister?"

Darcy closed his eyes. He had not meant to give away her identity, but he also knew he could trust her. "She was fifteen at the time. She has not fully recovered."

"We should continue walking, Mr. Darcy." She wrapped her arm around his, offering what comfort she could.

For a few minutes, he let her lead the way to the rhododendrons. He could not help thinking of how much he wanted Elizabeth by his side always, not only for himself, but for Georgiana as well. "I wish you could meet her." He said, barely realizing he had spoken at all.

"I am certain I shall meet her eventually. Perhaps when we are in London for the season. Mama is hoping that Jane will host me in London, along with Lydia and Kitty, of course. I doubt Charles could survive so many Bennet's in one house, so I shall simply have to claim seniority."

"There is another alternative." Darcy added, "I have been pondering the issue for some time. It is my desire to host the Bingleys at Pemberley over the summer. You would be welcome as a guest as well."

"I will be traveling with my aunt and uncle."

"I would invite them if I were acquainted with them. I do not wish to extend the invitation if your aunt or uncle would feel slighted because we have not been introduced."

"I doubt either my aunt or uncle would feel the slight, but if that worries you, then you could simply come to Netherfield at the time of my departure. I am certain we would come together at some function or other."

"Do you suppose the Bingleys would wish for a houseguest so soon after their marriage?"

Elizabeth laughed. "The Bingleys are the least likely people to mind a houseguest, and even if they did, they would never admit to it. I shall confess that I am often at Netherfield when I reside in Hertfordshire. My sister is an excellent hostess, and I have encouraged Charles to purchase some books to improve his library. He has been able to procure books freshly printed from some of my favorite authors. My father does not have such connections."

Darcy nodded, and they continued the conversation for a few turns of the maze. Eventually, Elizabeth brought the conversation back to her initial query. "I promise to keep your sister's past to myself, but should I attempt to warn Miss King?"

"Are you much acquainted with her?" Darcy sobered immediately. His mind had been, once again, on the potential future.

"We do not meet often. She has been at a few social functions where I have been present."

"Then there is not much you can do. Correspondence is not possible. I suppose you will be in his company when you return to Hertfordshire."

"I suppose so, but you cannot think me in any danger."

Darcy smiled. If Wickham knew how much Darcy admired her, she might be in some danger. "No, I do not believe you susceptible to his false charms. Perhaps you or your father could hint to the shops that they should be wary of his debts. He is so able to please that many do not even know how indebted they are. The credit pinch might make him flee."

"How can he have grown much debt in Hertfordshire?"

Darcy laughed. "Quite easily. He gambles and purchases without thought to money. His colonel might be able to check his behavior, if he is aware of the man Wickham is."

"Would you be able to speak with Colonel Forster?"

"Colonel Fitzwilliam could, and he would definitely enjoy Hertfordshire society in the process. This is supposing my cousin and I are invited to Netherfield."

"I suppose Colonel Fitzwilliam and Mr. Wickham are not on the best of terms."

This time Darcy roared with laughter. A few minutes passed before he could explain himself. "I doubt you recall the first time I saw Wickham in Meryton. Wickham nearly fled at the sight of me, but it was not me on his mind. Colonel Fitzwilliam promised to run him through if he ever caught him. He is Georgiana's guardian as well."

"I remember. I was brimming with curiosity. That was when I first believed his lies. I still cannot believe what a fool I was. Every piece of evidence now in my possession contradicts him."

"You cannot be too hard on yourself. No harm is done, and many have fallen prey to his charm and ease of manner."

Elizabeth changed the topic, not comfortable with his forgiveness. Five minutes later, they were out of the maze and returning to the parsonage. As they entered the gates of the parsonage, Elizabeth said, "We have not been invited to Rosings tonight, sir, so I shall see you tomorrow morning in church."

"Goodbye." With a gallant bow and kiss to her hand, he walked away.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

The following morning, Elizabeth dressed more than usual care for church. When Charlotte asked the reason for this, Elizabeth slightly blushed as she evaded the question. She walked with the Collinses and Maria to church, but she opted to walk around the grave posts before going inside. This gave her a clear view of the carriages. When Lady Catherine's carriage was visible, she meandered towards the entrance of the church.

"Miss Bennet, your dress suits you very well. I am relieved to see you are finally taking my advice." Lady Catherine nodded in assent.

Elizabeth thanked her ladyship as she turned her eyes to the colonel, who was escorting Anne. This was the first time she had seen Anne since the trip to the seaside, and she was surprised to see how healthful she looked. "Good morning, Miss de Bourgh. I will pass on your mother's complement to you, for you look truly well this morning."

"Thank you, Miss Bennet." On impulse, she abandoned the colonel's arm for Elizabeth's arm. "I had such a good time this past week. First the seaside, and then my first ball in ever so long. It has been such a dream." She looked over her shoulder to ensure they were not overheard. "Lord Metcalf is bringing his family for dinner tonight. I hope my mother invites your party for the evening. I should dearly like to hear your and Maria's opinions of his son."

"If invited, I will ensure we pay close attention to him."

They walked to Lady Catherine's pew, and it became apparent that Anne had no intentions of leaving Elizabeth. As a result, Elizabeth sat between Lady Catherine and Anne while Darcy and the Colonel sat on either side. Lady Catherine enjoyed watching Darcy stare at Anne while he was really fascinated by the movements of Elizabeth's hands through the service.

When service ended, Colonel Fitzwilliam ensured the Collinses were invited after dinner by boldly inviting them himself. Lady Catherine was prevented from a response by Darcy claiming her attention. After the colonel winked at Elizabeth, she understood this had been premeditated. She returned to her party with the issued invitation, stating that they would not be the only guests. Mr. Collins was overwhelmed at being invited while other illustrious people will be present, and he attributed such an event to his belief that his position as servant of God meant he was one of the highest ranks of society. This provided Elizabeth with merriment for the rest of the day.

Elizabeth walked with Maria slightly behind Mr. and Mrs. Collins, using this time to relate what Miss de Bourgh had said. With this information, Maria smiled, glad to be of use to someone. This would give her a purpose, making her less timid of meeting superior people.

Once introductions were out of the way, Elizabeth chose a seat away from the others to observe them better. Maria and Colonel Fitzwilliam joined her moments later. "What are your impressions of our neighbors?" He asked.

"They know their place in society." Elizabeth answered noncommittally. "It would appear that Miss de Bourgh has an admirer."

"She certainly does. He has just finished his studies, and marriage to her would mean he would not have to look for a position or worry about working for a day in his life. He could do worse than Lady Catherine for a mother-in-law."

Elizabeth nodded, looking over to Mr. Darcy, who was talking with Anne and Mr. Willstone, the second son of Lord Metcalf, before looking around the room again. Lord Metcalf and his eldest son were speaking with Lady Catherine, while Lady Metcalf spoke with Mrs. Collins. Mr. Collins was without partner, looking at the others as though determining who would most likely listen to him. Lord Metcalf's two daughters were talking to themselves in another corner, clearly not interested in anything the room had to offer. Returning her glance to Mr. Darcy, he nodded at her and moved from his group to speak with Lady Catherine.

"Yes, Darcy that is a capital idea. We should have some music. Of course, my Anne would play very well, if her health had allowed her to learn. Lady Metcalf, do you believe your daughters would be willing to perform for us tonight?"

Lady Metcalf answered for her daughters, who then moved to the instrument. Everyone moved seats to be able to attend to the music. Elizabeth smiled at the memory of her musical abilities not inciting such a movement. The ladies played three duets. Their voices were clear and their notes were fast and accurate. No observer could detect a fault in their performance. Elizabeth hoped no one asked her to play, for she could not compete with such excellence. When there was a pause in the music, Darcy moved to sit beside Elizabeth.

"I would ask you to perform, but I remember you attempting to decline at Lucas Lodge when you were in front of _people who were in the habit of hearing the very best performers_, though I must say I should dearly like to hear you play for us."

"I cannot tell if that is a compliment to my playing."

"I do not find your playing lacking in any way. I would prefer hearing you miss a few notes than listen to others play so effortlessly and without feeling. However, I would not wish to make you uncomfortable."

Elizabeth nodded. "Your aunt's criticisms are enough for me." She looked over to Anne, who was quietly talking to Mr. Willstone. "Anne has asked me to give her my impression of her suitor, but I know nothing of him. He certainly seems to be a gentleman of fine caliber."

"I have already given her my opinion of the man, since I have known him for a very long time."

Elizabeth longed to know if his opinion was favorable or not, but it appeared he would give no hints. "I leave tomorrow morning for London."

Darcy took a deep breath and slowly released it. "Will you have time for one last walk through the rhododendrons?"

"I will, but only if I can wake very early."

Darcy nodded and turned thoughtful. While he knew she was leaving, the realization was unpleasant. He knew he would not see her for some weeks at least, even if he did secure an invitation to Netherfield.

When the song ended, Elizabeth moved to joine Anne's small group. Mr. Willstone was regaling the group with an anecdote from town. "When my sister came into the room, everyone grew so quiet you could hear a pin drop. It was not until later that she learned everyone had been talking about her fall the evening before. It was quite the scandal for her to trip on her partner's leg and fall onto someone else's betrothed. The _ton_ can be very unforgiving."

"I have heard of such things. My family would be quite the affront, I am sure of it. I am glad to reside in the country where we laugh and gaily dance about without such cares."

Mr. Willstone nodded. "That is why I seek a country life instead of the life of a judge in town, though that is what my studies prepared me to be. I shall not be sad if I can find a woman who will appreciate living a quiet life in the country. Country balls are much pleasanter than balls in London."

Elizabeth gave a quick smile to Anne and watched as Mr. Willstone did the same. It seemed certain these two would be betrothed quickly if left to their own devices. Elizabeth changed the conversation and they talked of books until Elizabeth realized neither her companions were well read. Half an hour later, she was bored. She looked to Mr. Darcy to see if he would rescue her.

By the time Mr. Darcy accepted the invitation to join Anne and Elizabeth, Lady Metcalf announced her desire to return home. This brought an abrupt end to the evening. Everyone shuffled around to assemble their party and say farewell to their hosts. Darcy walked through the hall with Mr. Willstone while watching Elizabeth out of the corner of his eye. In the drive, Elizabeth, Maria, and the Collinses waited while Lord Metcalf and his family climbed into their carriage. Once they were on their way, the carriage for the Collinses drew forward. Darcy interrupted the footman so that he could open the door. This allowed him to offer Elizabeth his arm to help her climb into the carriage.

Once the carriage was on its way, there was no one to worry about the fact that Darcy was standing outside watching the carriage slowly move away. Returning inside, he immediately made his excuses and returned to his chambers for the evening.

In the morning, Darcy walked briskly to the parsonage. He was just a few minutes late, and he was afraid he might not get a chance to walk with Elizabeth. The maid trailed behind him in a near run. When they arrived at the gate, Elizabeth was nowhere to be found. They paused long enough for the maid to catch her breath. The pause allowed Darcy to think. Elizabeth had never been late. Perhaps she had already walked to the rhododendrons. With her leaving after breakfast, it would be her last chance to see the rhododendrons for some time. The other possibility was that she had remained in the parsonage, but it seemed highly unlikely.

He walked on the shortest path that would lead him to the rhododendrons. He slowed his pace when he heard her gentle humming. Walking slowly and carefully, he entered the rhododendron walk and came up behind her. She was breathtakingly beautiful as she dipped her head into a bush, smelling the flowers and humming happily. She did not turn to look at him as she greeted him. "I knew you would find me here. I woke early, so I came here. This is such a magical garden. I shall dream of it often."

Darcy walked the rest of the way to her. He wanted to share his dreams, but he knew better. "You will return. Longbourn is not so far away that you cannot visit your friend again."

"That is true, but I do not know when that will be. Traveling to the north in the summer and spending the season in London is a full schedule. I doubt I will be able to make time to come here again. The flowers have started to fade."

"They are sad you are leaving." … and so am I, he added in his thoughts.

Elizabeth turned and considered Darcy for a moment, realizing where his thoughts must be. "I hope we chance to meet again soon. I have grown fond of our time together. You are a very valuable friend."

Darcy nodded, not able to say more.

"Do I make you uncomfortable?" She asked innocently.

"No, I enjoy our time together very much. We are both learning the process of being friends." He offered her his arm, and they walked together in silence down the rhododendrons and through the maze. This time, Elizabeth walked straight through without making one wrong turn. Satisfied with her progress, she announced the need to return the parsonage. "I would not want to delay the carriage."

Darcy made small talk as they walked their last few steps to the parsonage. At the gate, he bid her farewell and kissed her hand. "Until we meet again, my friend."

Elizabeth curtseyed as she claimed her hand back. "Goodbye, my friend."

Darcy did not return to Rosings until after he had seen the carriage ride away an hour later. Colonel Fitzwilliam was waiting for him, and they finished preparations for their own journey to London the following day. There was nothing to keep them at Rosings any longer.


	12. Chapter 12

AN: hopefully this gets us from point A (Kent) to point B (Pemberley). Let me know if there are points I should elaborate or if I should add conversations to make it more fluid. Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah, and happy holidays. I hope your families and friends are healthy and happy, or if they are not, that you can help to soothe them and yourself along the way. Happy reading!

**Chapter 12**

The next two weeks passed slowly for Mr. Darcy. On his return to London, he found he had plenty of business with his solicitor regarding his many investments. In the evenings, he attended to his sister and the colonel's family. Everyone was surprised at the change in his demeanor. The sulking gentleman had disappeared so quickly that twice he was asked if he had decided to marry Anne. His response was even more puzzling as he replied that he would never marry Anne, and that he was delighted in a new friend he had acquired. It was up to Colonel Fitzwilliam to explain what that meant, after he had enjoyed their repeated inquiries for a few days.

At about the time that Darcy thought Elizabeth had returned to Hertfordshire, he and his sister removed to Pemberley. Miss Darcy was delighted to have her jovial brother returned to her. They rode over the estate, and spent time in the music room whenever Darcy was not busy managing tennant and farming matters. Darcy was so happy to see his sister so changed from the previous year, he decided it was time to set his plans into motion. He wrote to Bingley inviting his family to Pemberley for the summer months.

Georgiana spent her time walking along the summer flowers while Darcy spent his time seeing to various estate matters. Within the first day, Darcy could feel the change hope had wrung through his actions. Before, he was meticulous and honorable in finding fair solutions. Now, he felt something akin to flights of fancy, trusting the assertions of his trustworthy remnants who wanted to attempt radical change for the better. New farming techniques that could prove either disastrous or fortunate. He was still not being careless, but he gave more leeway to tenants with long term history of good behavior.

Two weeks later, he not only received a favorable response from Bingley as to the invitation, he also learned from Bingley that the Gardiners had accepted the invitation to stay at Pemberley as they pass through Lambton for at least two nights. Far too eager for their arrival, he immediately rang for the housekeeper.

Mrs. Reynolds came within a few minutes. "How may I help you, sir?" It was not uncommon for her to respond to the master, since the acting mistress of the estate was so young.

"I have a large party coming. Mr. Bingley and his new wife will be staying for a month complete. It is also very probable that Miss Bingley and the Hursts will come as well. Mrs. Bingley's sister, aunt, and uncle will be staying for a few days as they pass through, and they are to have the best rooms in the guest wing. They should arrive sometime in early July. I will travel to London between now and then, but I might have Miss Darcy remain here. She enjoys the summer months."

"She will be well protected. Everything will be prepared for your guests. I suppose Mr. Bingley will not wish for his usual rooms. Does he still prefer the setting sun?"

"Yes, so please give the golden suite to them. The rose sweet with its westerly windows will suit the Gardiners well, I am certain, and Miss Bennet must be placed near them, since they are her chaperones. Miss Bennet will also require a maid to assist her and escort her on walks about the estate. She can easily walk three or four miles of a morning, so if no one is able, they should start practicing now."

Mrs. Reynolds noted how her master's demeanor changed at the mention of Miss Bennet. "She must be a very singular lady."

"Indeed, she is very singular. See to it that Cook has the best pies and lemon tarts prepared for her arrival."

Mrs. Reynolds offered him reassurance and left the room to see that preparations began. For the first time, she wondered if the mistress suite might be reopened soon. She smiled the rest of the day.

Mr. Darcy was also smiling, but it did not give him an enjoyable day. It seemed the more he wanted to stop and think of Elizabeth, more matters of great import were being put before him. He already had five tasks to send to his solicitor in London and a few business meetings for his steward to arrange the following day. A trip to London would take weeks, and it meant that he would not be able to travel to Netherfield before the Bingleys began their journey. He would have to content himself with the fact that he would see Elizabeth in a month, give or take a few days or weeks.

A week later, Darcy was able to confirm from Mr Bingley's splotchy note that the Hursts and Miss Bingley would be in attendance. He also found out that the Gardiner's trip had been delayed a fortnight. To be certain they would still remain at Pemberley when they came, Bingley announced he would remain with his wife for two months while his sisters travel on to Scarborough to visit Hurst's relations. Darcy counted the days before he would see Elizabeth again. There were too many.

Darcy had become used to seeing Elizabeth each day and felt her absence acutely. Every time he engaged in an activity, he could hear her voice alongside him. Whether he was reading, talking to Georgiana, or even dealing with estate matters, her opinions were made known. He longed to know if his thoughts were in any way accurate. Any other woman's responses were guaranteed, but Elizabeth's were always surprising. She could even argue the opposite side of her own beliefs simply to encourage enlightening discourse.

"Your letter seems to have stolen your entire attention." Georgiana's voice rang into his consciousness. Darcy looked up to see Georgiana smiling in an attempt to hide an unladylike chuckle. Elizabeth would have simply laughed.

"It has. Miss Bingley will arrive with Mr. and Mrs. Bingley. They will remain for two months, but Miss Bingley and the Hursts will continue on after only one month."

"Are you excited for the chance to see Miss Bingley again?" The laugh she was concealing had disappeared completely.

"No more than any other time." He looked around to ensure there were no servants to hear them. "I tolerate her for the sake of her brother. That is the end of my affection for her. I must remind Mrs. Reynolds to prepare for her. Miss Bingley has a way of terrorizing the lower staff when she is here and they are not prepared. Her ideas of dignified behavior leave much to be desired."

Georgiana smiled at this pronouncement. She would not have objected to her brother's choice of Miss Bingley, should he ever make such a choice, but she could not look forward to such a future. "When will the party arrive?"

"The date is uncertain, at least it looks to be uncertain. They should arrive sometime in June. They could not leave earlier because one of Mrs. Bingley's sisters is traveling to Brighton and Mrs. Bingley did not want her departure to be too soon after the youngest Miss Bennet's."

"Mrs. Bingley has many sisters, is that right?"

Darcy smiled in response as the current Miss Bennet came to mind. Georgiana clearly wanted to ask which Miss Bennet had captured her brother's attention, but her confidence wavered. Instead she spoke of her old dreams. "I should have liked to have had a sister."

"Perhaps one day you shall." His goofy grin widened.

"What would my sister be like, if I had one?" Georgiana thought it an indirect question.

Darcy grinned. "She will be a perfect role model for you. I have very exacting standards. She must be sensible, lively, well mannered, accomplished, and intelligent. She is well read, and she knows how to converse so that everyone is comfortable. She takes long walks and loves being out in nature. She also enjoys balls and social functions. She can debate both her beliefs and the opposite without anyone realizing. I cannot imagine any situation where she is not the perfect blend of composure, wit, and happiness."

"Is she pretty?"

Darcy startled, realizing he was no longer speaking in general terms. She had caught him. "Yes, she is."

"She sounds very remarkable. I hope she will like me."

"I have no doubt of that. She is very kind-hearted, and holds genuine affection for her sisters which is rarely seen in the ton."

Georgiana looked thoughtfully at her plate. "Will I get a chance to meet her?"

"Miss Bennet is traveling with her aunt and uncle through Derbyshire. They agreed to stop here to visit with Mrs. Bingley and tour Pemberley. As I am not acquainted with the Gardiners, I could not invite them to stay here for a longer period."

With a nod, Georgiana agreed with his assessment. It took the work of a moment for her fears to surface. "She might be pleasant now, but how could she like me when she finds out what I had done?"

Darcy paused for a moment. "She knows him, and I told her about you, but I left your identity out. She guessed I meant you, and she expressed concern for your well being. She is not vengeful. I had to tell her. He was certainly going to wreak havoc in her town if I did not warn her. She promised to keep your secret. You have nothing to fear."

Georgiana attempted to hide a tear by looking away. "I believe I am tired. I shall go lie down."

"Are you angry with me?"

"No, I could never be angry with you. I just need a moment to myself."

Darcy nodded and watched his young sister walk away with grace. She was certainly not a girl anymore. She had become a woman in the last year. Deciding to move on with his day, he found his steward waiting for him in the study. That evening, he spent his time reassurring her that all would be well.

Two days later, Darcy left for London to arrange his business matters. With everything settled three weeks later, he would not need to return to London again until the autumn. He could then focus on his arriving guests.

The Bingleys arrived with all the pomp and circumstance Miss Bingley could claim. Mrs. Bingley seemed genuinely glad to see them. Darcy enjoyed Within hours, seeing Mrs. Bingley brought more visions of Elizabeth. He could easily picture her sitting beside her sister. He had to catch himself twice the first night for laughing at what he thought she would say if she were there.

The group quickly relaxed into an easy routine. Most mornings, they would ride through the many paths on the estate on horseback. In the afternoon, they would enjoy refreshments in the north-facing saloon, which tended to be the coolest place in the house. In the evening, they would enjoy a light supper, followed by either cards or duets on the pianoforte.

Miss Bingley rarely left Darcy's side. If she did, then she attended to Georgiana's pursuits. Mrs. Hurst followed her sister everywhere she went. Mrs. Bingley tended to wait for Georgiana to be alone and desirous of company before attending her. The two formed a quiet bond as they chatted quietly of their childhoods and spoke of Jane's longing to become a mother. Georgiana was shy and reserved, but Jane's gentleness brought her out perfectly. Georgiana could not imagine a better sister. She especially liked learning about Miss Bennet, knowing that her brother fancied her for a wife. Jane could never speak ill of Miss Bennet, so Georgiana formed an image in her mind of a perfect woman.

Twice, Elizabeth wrote to Jane of her travels, and she would read them aloud in the evenings to the Darcys and her husband while Miss Bingley attempted to garner Mr. Darcy's attention. Darcy's attention, however, was too well fixed on hearing Elizabeth's words to allow for such schemes. As she described her travels, he placed her location on a map in his mind, and he attempted to calculate how soon she would be here. The days ticked by as he reasoned how long she would remain at each stop along the way. After the second letter, he realized she would arrive within a week.

As the anticipated day drew nearer, Darcy began to find excuses not to ride out with the group. He wanted to be at home when she arrived, that he would not miss any of her time at Pemberley. When he did ride with them, they remained near the main road. Jane and Georgiana, who were fast friends at this point, shared a look whenever they realized he was looking for Elizabeth. They both quickly approved the match without having to speak to each other.

Finally, a carriage was spotted on the drive. Jane announced it to be her uncle's carriage, and the group returned home, although Miss Bingley insisted that the group not cut her exercise short. To accommodate her wish, she had been encouraged to finish the morning ride with Mr. and Mrs. Hurst. However, she did not want to leave Miss Bennet to Mr. Darcy's care, so she returned with the rest of the party.

Despite some dust on their clothing, the group assembled on the stairs outside Pemberley looked very smart. As the carriage stopped, Mr. Darcy opened the door to allow the Gardiners and Elizabeth out. Elizabeth made the introductions with ease, and Mr. Darcy welcomed them to his home. Her smile was more brilliant than his memory had been able to supply, and he felt in danger of proposing again too soon.

Georgiana once again brought him out of his stupor by inviting the group to refresh themselves and meet in the saloon for tea. Darcy escorted Elizabeth up the stairs, handing her off to Mrs. Bingley as he watched them walk away. When he finally looked away, he turned to see Mr. Bingley watching him.

"Is there any brandy in your study?" Mr. Bingley started.

Darcy blushed and agreed. How many would find out about his quest for Elizabeth's hand? He led the way to the study, glad Mr. Gardiner had chosen to retire with his wife and Mr. Hurst had followed his wife as well. He had not seen Mr. Bingley since he had given his approval for Bingley to marry Jane Bennet.

They entered the study, where Darcy poured two short drinks. Handing one to Bingley, he said, "Marriage seems to really agree with you, Bingley."

"It surely does. My Jane is an angel, but I wanted to talk about you. The last time I saw you before this trip was the day after the Netherfield ball. You had supported my attachment to Jane and gave me the courage to disagree with my sisters."

"Your courage has certainly grown."

"It has, and since we have been friends for so long, I feel that I must ask after your welfare. I worried for you for most of the winter when you would not respond to my letters. Then in April I found out from my newest sister that you have become amiable and pleasing."

Darcy smiled reflexively. He had made a good impression on her.

"You told me to ensure never to speak of her in my letters. It was too odd a request to forget. Now you stare after her as though you are dying of thirst and she is the water. What happened between the two of you? As my sister, I care about her well-being."

"I care about her well-being as well. She has agreed to be my friend."

"But that is not what you want."

"I am willing to accept her friendship until I can convince her to accept me."

"Convince her! How can you think she would refuse you?"

"Because she already has. Bingley, I should have told you sooner. I shall always regret what I said then. That is why I left so abruptly from Netherfield and never returned. I had thought my lot cast, but then circumstances changed. I spent my time in Kent showing her I was not really that man."

"You have succeeded. She speaks very highly of you. Now what are your intentions?"

"I have no intentions other than to be her friend. I am not ready to face her rejection again."

"I doubt she would reject you again. She holds a regard for you, and she was clearly glad to see you today."

"Can you call that love?"

Bingley shook his head, considering the pain Darcy must feel.

"Then allow me to plan my own future. I am content to be her friend, nothing more."

"Will I need to chaperone you?"

"We will never be alone together. Her chaperones are here, and they are sleeping in the rooms beside hers. Not to mention you and her sister are close to her as well. I have arranged for a maid to accompany her on walks, should she go out alone. Her reputation is safe."

Bingley hung his head. "I never doubted your intentions to protect Lizzy's reputation. Jane insisted that I speak to you. I did not find it necessary until I saw how you looked "

"They are very close sisters. I hope for Georgiana to have such a sister someday. Come, we should return to the saloon. The ladies will be looking for us soon." Darcy said with all the finality he could muster. He was not used to lying is private affairs out for others. He did not need Bingley of all people to counsel him. Then again, Bingley was in fact married. Perhaps he did know a thing or two about being accepted. He paused. "What is your wife's opinion?"

"She is afraid you will hurt her sister, or she will break your heart. She wants both of you to be happy."

"As do I. Your wife is a very remarkable person. I do not believe I ever understood her good qualities before."

"Thank you." Bingley grinned and began walking again.

The rest of the party had already assembled in the saloon. Darcy addressed Mr. Gardiner and his wife. "Welcome to my home. Would you care for a tour to stretch your legs?"

Mr. Gardiner accepted. His wife and Elizabeth followed them out of the room. Miss Bingley was not far behind. "Do let me come too. I enjoy hearing you describe your estate, where we have spent so many wonderful summers and winters together." She wrapped her hand around his arm.

Darcy wished to extricate her arm, until he saw Elizabeth suppressing a laugh. He would put up with Caroline Bingley if only for her amusement. He knew better than to encourage her, so he only accepted her presence and moved on. He led them to the front of the house where any tour would normally begin. He quickly described the age of the house and explained how many generations the house has belonged to the Darcy family. He then turned into the front parlor and allowed the ladies to walk around.

The room was quaint, with a few chairs fitted around a perfectly trimmed table for a tea setting. The windows made the room very bright, aided by the light walls and yellow furniture coverings. Darcy watched as Elizabeth looked around. "This appears to be a room suited to impress guests rather than entertaining friends."

Caroline tutted her disapproval, but Darcy nodded. "You are correct. My mother kept this room prepared for neighbors who were not intimately acquainted with our family. My sister learned how to use water colors in this room a few years ago, as the light is so bright. Now, however, she prefers her private drawing room or the gallery for her paintings. Shall we continue?"

The ladies followed Darcy and Mr. Gardiner out of the room. Across the hall were a secondary parlor which lead into a magnificent ballroom, easily twice the size of the Meryton assembly hall. "The decorations are a little old. My mother redecorated this room the year before I was born. I have not seen the need to redecorate as the only time this room has been used has been for the harvest celebrations."

Miss Bingley beamed. "It needs some new colors, but it is clear that your mother held excellent taste. The room only needs some new vases and a lighter wall paper to be perfect."

Darcy cringed at the thought of Miss Bingley redecorating any rooms in this house.

"Mrs. Darcy will be a very lucky woman." Elizabeth said, almost too quietly for Darcy to hear. He had to convince himself that he had heard her. The words made him feel giddy again.

"Follow me through here." He led the way through a passage along the far wall where there was a staircase. At the top of the stairs, he led them through a door which lead to a balcony surrounding the ballroom. "What do you think now?"

Elizabeth walked to the edge and looked around. "It is perfect. Your mother had excellent taste. Other than some repairs, the room should not be changed."

"You know nothing of society, Eliza" Caroline Bingley drooled. "You cannot allow an old fashion to remain. People expect change. These dark colors will not do at all anymore. The room was expertly featured twenty years ago, but Mr. Darcy will chose a wife who will keep with current fashions. He will never lose his social standing because of his wife." To add to her words, she winked at Mr. Darcy.

"It would take substantially more than decorating or not decorating a ballroom for society to shun my wife." Darcy rose to his full height. "My wife will be respected because I will chose a wife who can navigate society with ease. She will know how to be respectful and witty. The London elite will not know what happened, but she will be firmly ensconced in their midst before they can form an objection to her."

"Of course, because you will only select the perfect woman." Caroline drooled, hoping in vain that he meant her.

"We should continue." Darcy said, after noticing an odd expression on Mr. Gardiner's face. "Come this way." He led the way across the balcony and onto a ledge which bordered the hall they had originally been in. On the first floor, he showed them the drawing room, music room, dining room, and gallery. Each end of the gallery led to another wing of the house. Both ends led to guest wings, while the stairs on the north side led to the family wing. He looked at Elizabeth longingly, hoping to one day show her those rooms, before announcing the end of the formal tour. "Would you care to see the gardens?"

"Oh, Mr. Darcy. We are all tired after our ride, and the Gardiners are just in from their travels. You cannot expect us to be ready for a tour of your expansive gardens so quickly. We must rest."

Darcy said nothing more as Caroline led the way to the saloon to join the others. The Gardiners had begun to follow them, but quickly stopped when they realized Elizabeth and Mr. Darcy were not following. Darcy sighed as he realized he had finally rid himself of Caroline's presence. "Would you care for a tour? Miss Bennet, I am certain a small tour of an estate cannot fatigue you."

"No, indeed. I should like a stroll very much indeed."

She accepted his arm and they descended the main stairs.

AN: to all the reviewers (guest or otherwise) who have sent constructive criticism - many thanks. You help me make this story better by making me think about character depth, regency accuracy, and grammar flaws. I could not do this without you. To all the reviewers who have said how much you enjoy this story - many thanks. You have kept me going when I thought all was for naught. To those who have favorited or followed this story - thanks! You are amazing.


	13. Chapter 13

AN: sorry about typos. I wanted to get this out. Most of this was written on my phone while I waited in the hospital for updates about my mother in law. She is recovering, for those of you who are concerned. It has been a very emotional 3 days. Constructive criticism is appreciated and welcome.

Chapter 13

Instead of going out the front doors, however, Darcy astonished the party by turning to the back of the estate. They walked through a small parlor to the other side, where double doors led them to a small conservatory. Elizabeth gasped with delight, as she looked around. "I did not know so many flowers could grow without direct sunlight."

"These are orchids, and they live amongst tall trees, so they do better in indirect light."

On every available space was a bit of bark or wire holding different orchids and bromeliads. Only about a quarter were in bloom, and there were easily over a hundred flowers in various colors. Elizabeth walked around a corner to find the glass house wrapped around the building. She also found a spiral staircase.

Mr. Darcy stood behind her, watching her in fascination. "My grandmother designed this room for her fascination with orchids. The morning light here heats the rest of the flowers every day. Through the winter, we light a fire if it gets too cold." He pointed to a fire pit. "The orange trees provide fruit all year long. They were my father's favorite."

"Where does the staircase lead?"

"It leads to Georgiana's favorite drawing room on the first floor, and to the mistress' suite on the second floor. My grandmother could not stand to be far from her orchids."

"How is it that you have kept this from your guests?"

"They never ask to see it."

"I did not ask either."

"I knew you would appreciate this space. Come, we can access the gardens from here." He led them through a double door leading to a garden full of daisies. "These were my mother's favorites."

"They are such happy flowers." Elizabeth sniffed a large clump of daisies.

"That path there leads to the ridge, should you wish for exercise."

"Not today, please, Lizzy." Mrs. Gardiner said.

Mr. Darcy agreed and led them to the front of the house to walk along the stream. Elizabeth noted the rhododendron bushes, even though they were not in bloom. Darcy walked with Mr. Gardiner and spoke of fishing possibilities as they entered a small woods. Elizabeth walked with delight as she took the small footbridge over the stream that followed the path. "I wish we could circle the park to see all its treasures."

"That would be difficult, for the park is 10 miles wide."

Mrs. Gardiner declared herself tired at the thought, and the four turned back. A few feet farther up the path, Mrs. Gardiner asked for her husband's support. Elizabeth gladly accepted Mr. Darcy's arm when it was offered. They quickly outstripped the others while Elizabeth recounted the places they had been traveling. Darcy enjoyed listening to her speak so much that he did not bother to tell her that he heard the majority of her accounts from the letters she had written to Jane.

The two were so engrossed in the conversation that they outstripped their companions by a quarter mile. Darcy recollected himself first and stopped to wait for them. "I hope this is a pleasant time for you."

"There is no way I could not enjoy my time at Pemberley. The grounds are magnificent and the company is delightful. My host, especially, is turning out to be such a dear friend."

"I am relieved to hear it. There was a time I had feared we would never be able to meet with tranquility."

Darcy watched as Elizabeth grew pensive. She bit her lip, and he could feel her remorse even though she said nothing. "Do not worry about the past. The future is much brighter, Miss Bennet."

"Indeed it is, Mr. Darcy. I always say think of the past only as its remembrance gives you pleasure."

"You have not much cause for worry there. I, on the other hand, must remember the more painful parts of our history, so that I could change for the better. There is not much of our past that does not reflect poorly on my part."

Elizabeth thought for a moment. "On the contrary, you were always honest to a fault, and I certainly admired your intellect when we were able to debate our differences. Besides, you proved to be very amiable when we met again in Kent."

Darcy smiled, "Thank you, Miss Bennet. You have given me something to think over. I am particularly suited to admonish my behavior since I met you."

"You are… almost always a perfect gentleman." Darcy watched as she blushed, thinking of his botched proposal. Then she smiled again. "You only need a little liveliness to make you quite perfect now."

Darcy had to grip his hands to his sides to avoid crushing her with displays of his admiration. He could not believe what his ears had heard. Before he could speak again, the Gardiners caught up to them. Mr. Gardiner asked about fishing prospects, causing him to abandon his scheme to address Elizabeth then and there.

That evening, Jane pulled her dearest sister aside to speak privately with her. The conversation began in the usual way, until Jane was comfortable enough to broach a delicate topic. "Dear Lizzy, you appear so happy here."

"Indeed I am happy here, Jane. I had no idea the terrain could be so rugged and beautiful. I look forward to many hours out of doors tomorrow."

"The terrain is not what I was referring to. Lizzy, what is your opinion of the master of this estate?"

"He is my friend, and I look forward to seeing him more."

Jane paused, not wanting to pain her sister, but she had promised her husband that she would have this discussion. "You used to hate him with such vehemence."

"I was wrong, Jane. We mended our quarrel in April, as you well know. He is now one of the most amiable men of my acquaintance, after Charles, of course."

"Take care, Lizzy. I believe he is still in love with you. Would you break his heart so callously?"

"He does not act like a man in love."

"How many men in love have you seen?" Jane asked.

"One, but Charles' love for you was so easy to see. Why cannot Mr. Darcy be the same?"

"His emotions are generally hidden."

"I do not believe that is the case. I did warm him in April that I was unlikely to fall in love with him. I do not love him, and you know I cannot agree to marry a man I do not love. I hope he does not ask me. I should hate to feel uncomfortable around him."

She would have said more, but a noise brought their attention to Mr. Darcy, who had dropped his book.

"Do you think he heard us?" Elizabeth asked in a quieter voice.

"I believe he did. Lizzy, please be careful."

"He is my friend. I will not hurt him if I can help it, but I cannot pretend a love I do not feel."

Darcy held his breath. They were speaking so low that he could barely make out their words. If only Elizabeth knew what torture he was feeling. He had been about to propose again, with her words during their walk reinforcing his thoughts. Now, his heart had newly broken. Truly, she had not said anything she ought not have said. He had interpreted her words how he had wanted to interpret them, and now he was paying for it.

Releasing his breath, he tried to think positively. She cared about him. That might be all she ever feels towards him. Patience had served him well in the past. He must endeavor to be patient. It was his own fault for listening to a conversation he should not have heard. At least he had not made a fool of himself or made things worse, as she hinted, by proposing too soon.

For a few minutes, the room grew quiet except for Miss Bingley who was talking to her sister very loudly of changes in London fashions. Georgiana was sitting with her, but she clearly was not interested in the discussion. The Gardiners had been talking quietly, but they seemed to have stopped and were observing their nieces intently. Mr. Bingley was standing by the fire, lost in thought.

Darcy counted his breaths as he regained his composure. It would not do to seem out of sorts. When he felt master of his emotions, he asked if the party would enjoy music. Georgiana, Miss Bingley, and Elizabeth each agreed and perused the music. By mutual agreement, Miss Bingley began with an Italian sonata. Her playing was spirited and quick. She rarely made any mistakes, despite the speed of her fingers over the pianoforte.

The second song she chose was an italian love song. Once her fingers moved fluently over they keys once again, she began to sing. Her voice was able to perfectly enunciate the words such that most in the room could understand the words. They blushed, as is often the case with Italian love songs. Everyone tried to ignore how often she looked at Mr. Darcy, and he avoided her gaze entirely by watching Elizabeth throughout the song. Elizabeth quietly talked with Georgiana about their next performance.

When the song ended, Georgiana sat down to the pianoforte and Elizabeth stood behind her. Georgiana played while Elizabeth sang, and the performance moved more than just Mr. Darcy. When the song ended, Elizabeth laughed. "Georgiana, I have never been able to sing so well. It is rare that someone as talented as you can play with me. Perhaps you will be able to teach me a thing or two tomorrow. I know that my playing is flawed, although people are usually very kind."

Georgiana gasped. "But I have only heard your playing praised as some of the best music my brother has heard!"

Elizabeth laughed again. "Your brother has misjudged my abilities, no doubt for some mischievous reason. I believe it is my turn to play, however, so I will let you judge my performance yourself." Elizabeth joined Georgiana at the bench and rifled through the music, selecting a piece she had played before. The song was slow and steady, suiting her abilities perfectly. When the song ended, everyone applauded, including Miss Bingley, although she only halfheartedly praised Elizabeth, adding at the end that she had stopped playing the song years ago.

"Thank you, Miss Bingley. There are so many songs here to chose from. I might just have to spend some time in the morning going through the selection." She riffled through a few pages. "I notice some of the sheets are for a violin. Do you have a friend who plays?" Elizabeth looked pointedly at Mr. Darcy for an answer, but Georgiana responded first.

"My brother sometimes accompanies me on his violin."

Darcy nodded in agreement. Miss Bingley tittered, "Oh, Mr. Darcy, how can you have time to practice when you have so many matters to deal with your estate? You are such an accomplished gentleman."

Elizabeth smiled. "It is rare to see a gentleman apply himself. Would you be opposed to performing? I believe I could play this one with you." She handed him Canon in D by Pechelbel.

Darcy looked at the music he had played before and then back at Elizabeth. "Yes, I would be delighted to perform with you, Miss Bennet." He moved around the instrument to a small case where his violin had been stored. The group watch as Elizabeth practiced a few notes to prepare and Darcy quietly tuned his violin. Once they were ready, the group listened quietly for half an hour. To say Darcy was accomplished was an understatement. His playing was superb, and he shocked his audience except for Georgiana, who had heard him play many times. Elizabeth's part was simple enough that she played very well and was able to listen to Darcy as well.

After the performance, Miss Bingley announced that she was tired. No doubt, she was tired of not being the center of attention. Mrs. Gardiner agreed that it was late, effectively breaking up the party. Elizabeth followed her aunt and uncle with the others through the gallery to their wing. After bidding a good night, to their hosts, the party left them at the stairwell to the second floor. Once the last guest was out of sight, Darcy led his sister up the stairs.

"I highly approve of Miss Bennet. She will be very good for you." Georgiana said once they were outside her door.

"I believe she will be a good friend for you, Georgiana. Thank you for being such a wonderful hostess today." Darcy said after kissing her forehead and removing to his own chamber. Now that the house was quiet, he thought over what had been said today. He was thankful that Elizabeth had said what she did. He knew where they stood. He knew it would take time. He would be her friend. She wished for that and cared for him as a friend. It would be enough for him.

Once he fell asleep, his mind betrayed his true feelings by dreaming of Elizabeth as Mrs. Darcy touring the mistress' suite.

AN: Thank you to the person who pointed out my errors with Caroline drooling. No refined lady would ever drool! I will go back and fix that. Thank you also to the person who said I have ages wrong. I will also go back, do some research and make my story as accurate as possible.

I know this is fan fiction, and I can change what I like (hence when I say this is my story, it really is), but I try to only change one thing at a time. Therefore, the plot change that we all know is coming is here at last. How will these new circumstances change that story line, or can it? Can we avoid the inevitable?

I have one more week of vacation, and I am hoping for one or two more chapters before then. All depends on the health and abilities of others as well as my own welfare. Happy New Year! May this year bring you courage to fight for what you want.


	14. Chapter 14

AN: it is not long, but it gets us moving in the right direction. Do you think they can accomplish their scheme? To those of you who asked, my mother in law has recovered, and as soon as she learns to walk in rehab, she will go home. All is improving remarkably. A few thought Elizabeth was too cruel in the last chapter, so I added some to their conversation and updated it today. If you go back, I hope you don't think she is really so cruel anymore. She simply does not understand what love is. Tell me if you have any concerns.

**Chapter 14**

The following morning, Darcy rose from his bed and moved to the window. Looking out the windows, he could see a small figure dancing about on top of the ridge above him. He smiled, knowing it could only be Elizabeth. She and her maid probably woke at sunrise to climb the ridge. He itched to follow them, but he knew it would be improper. He needed to ready himself to break his fast with the others.

This was his chance to show Elizabeth how he had changed with regards to her family. He dressed with care, his valet wisely not noticing anything unusual. His thoughts were still in turmoil from the previous evening, however, he knew he must not let that get the better of him. He thought of the Gardiners. If it were not for his knowledge of their profession, he would not have thought them to be in trade. Their conversations were rational and informed. Their dress proper and elegant. He could find nothing wanting.

That did not prevent Miss Bingley from snubbing them whenever possible. She avoided their conversation. She never included them in her conversation. It was as though she thought if she pretended they were invisible, they would disappear. Darcy laughed at the thought. Once again, his valet pretended not to notice his distraction. When he was finally ready to leave his chambers, he thanked his valet.

Downstairs, he found Mr. and Mrs. Gardiner alone at the breakfast table. Sitting beside Mr. Gardiner, he enjoyed a lively conversation about the crises on the continent. He found them to be well informed, thoughtful, and considerate of those who were on the front lines of battle. He could not be happier with his company, until Elizabeth entered.

Her cheeks were rosy from the morning chill. Her hair had relaxed from the knot her maid had tied that morning, causing her curls to fall about her neck. Darcy rose to greet her, and helped her to a seat across from him. She quickly joined their conversation, and they talked until their tea and coffee was cold.

After an hour or so of conversation, Mr. and Mrs. Bingley joined them. The conversation naturally moved to plans for the day. Mrs. Gardiner intended to visit with her old acquaintances. Jane and Elizabeth offered to go with her. Darcy hid his disappointment very well. He could not commandeer her time. Instead, he wished her a pleasant trip and offered them his finest carriage which, in addition to its being very comfortable, had a convertible top which would increase their ability to enjoy the ride. Mrs. Gardiner gratefully accepted the offer.

Darcy then offered Mr. Gardiner the opportunity to go fishing in the stream. Mr. Gardiner was then very conflicted, not wishing to abandon his wife, but also very looking forward to the prospect of fishing. Mrs. Gardiner laughed as she released him from his obligation to her. "You have been very accommodating to us on our journey here. You may rest for a day in any way you feel best."

Mr. Gardiner was not too shy to kiss his wife's cheek in his relief and joy. Mrs. Gardiner laughed while Mr. Darcy blushed lightly.

The conversation was halted as a servant entered with an express for Jane. "It is from Mary." She read it quietly while the others looked on. Her usual smile disappeared about half way through the letter. When she finished, she handed the letter to Elizabeth. "They are all well, but there is a concern about Lydia. It appears that she has eloped from Brighton. We must hope that she will be happy with her choice. He must love her very much to elope when he must know my father cannot afford a dowry."

Elizabeth snatched the letter and began to read aloud when she found the beginning of Lydia's tale. "We received an express at twelve last night, just as we were all gone to bed, from Colonel Forster, to inform us that she was gone off to Scotland with… Mr. Wickham." Elizabeth stopped reading and looked up, immediately searching for Mr. Darcy.

Darcy's jaw tensed, and she wondered what he must be thinking. Darcy was prevented from speaking by Mr. Gardiner. "Foolish girl. What other information do they have?"

Darcy interrupted the response. "We should adjourn to my study. We do not need Miss Bingley or Miss Darcy to walk in on this conversation."

Mr. Gardiner eyed Mr. Darcy carefully, wondering why he should be privy to the Bennet's concerns. When no one else seemed to mind, he let his concern go. The Bennets would need all the help they could get. No one spoke as the six people made their way to the study. When the door was shut, Darcy motioned for Elizabeth to continue.

"There is not more information, other than to describe the turmoil at home. Our mother has taken to her rooms and is inconsolable. Kitty apparently knew something of this nature would happen. Papa is concerned, but has no way to alter the circumstances. Colonel Forster has gone to look for them. I suppose we must wait to hear of their marriage."

"I doubt they will marry." Darcy interrupted.

"Why not? He had shown her much deference in Meryton. He must love her." Jane pleaded.

"From my understanding, he was engaged to a Miss King." Darcy stated.

"Miss King was whisked away by her uncle to protect her dowry in April, as I returned to Hertfordshire." Elizabeth explained.

Darcy scowled. "Is that when he showed a preference for Miss Lydia?"

"No, he first showed a preference for me, but I did not encourage him after our conversation." Elizabeth attempted a smile of thanks for Mr. Darcy, and he returned a half-smile.

Mr. Gardiner was most interested in this discussion. "Mr. Darcy, you seem to have information that will help us understand this situation. Would you care to share? You can be certain of my discretion."

"Mr. Wickham loves money and nothing more. No doubt you heard his story that I denied him a living in the church. I only denied the living after he refused it and was compensated accordingly. I hold many of the debts he left in Lambton when he left. There were also a few maidens left with child, claiming them to be his." He paused when Jane gasped. "He also attempted to elope with Georgiana when she was but fifteen, but I discovered the plot in time."

Elizabeth smiled reassuringly at him, once again feeling how much Mr. Wickham had pained him in the past.

"He is probably only using her funds to escape new debts in Brighton and with the other officers. They will probably stop in London, where he will probably abandon her. What day did they elope?"

"Saturday." Elizabeth added, "Four days ago. With so much time having passed, we can only assume her virtue is gone. We must hope that Colonel Forster has found them early, or that we can find them and make them marry."

"There might be another way." Darcy said as he walked to the window and stared out at the woods where he had walked with Elizabeth the day before.

Mr. Gardiner watched Mr. Darcy for a moment, hoping he would elaborate. When he did not, he decided to ask, "Would you care to elaborate?"

"We could put it out that Mrs. Bingley sent for Miss Lydia to join her here at Pemberley, where I intend to hold a ball to announce my friend's marriage. Mrs. Bingley should write a letter from a few days ago that can be given to the Forsters with the invitation, even claiming to bring a maid and carriage to accompany her here. The Forsters have much to gain from this deceit, as it would not do for their lax supervision to become known. That would give us time to find her and bring her here, married or not. I doubt they will be married. They have not the funds."

Mr. Gardiner thought over the idea. "What if we do not find them?"

"We will look for her until we do." Mr. Darcy added. "I know some of his haunts in London, if that is where they are. I can send a search party to watch the road to Gretna Green. The express would have traveled faster than a carriage with a lady."

"We have not the funds to force them to marry." Mr. Gardiner stated.

"If we can encourage them to marry, then we shall do so. If not, then we feed him to Colonel Forster. Desertion in a time of war is punishable by death. Lydia can be brought here for the ball, and then we can determine a future path."

Elizabeth moved to the window to stand beside Mr. Darcy. "You would risk partaking in our ruin if she comes here."

"That is a risk I will gladly take to protect my friends." He wanted to take her hand, but he wisely kept his hands in his pocket. "Besides, if I had been more open in Hertfordshire, no one would have believed his lies, and your sister would have been safe. Do you agree with this plan?"

"Will you really hold a ball?"

"Yes, if you will remain here for the ball. The Bingleys can chaperone you. You must remain to give the story credibility. Mrs. Reynolds is very able to plan everything in a week, and there are enough neighbors to attend to make it remarkable. This country has at least four and twenty families of high distinction."

Elizabeth laughed as she remembered the conversation between Mr. Darcy and Mrs. Bennet at Netherfield so long ago.

"Then I agree. Uncle, will you help the search for Lydia?"

"I must return home. Mrs. Gardiner can travel with me to Longbourn, and help your mother spread the new rumors. Mr. Bennet and I can search for Lydia in London, since you say that is their most likely location." Mr. Gardiner bowed to Mr. Darcy.

"I will travel to London tomorrow, on the pretext of business. I will meet you there, where I can aid your search. You cannot leave today, as that would raise speculation. You must go visit your friends in Lambton and pretend that all is well. Mrs. Bingley, would you write letters to your sister to fit the story we have developed. Tomorrow we shall depart at first light. I must send riders to watch the road to Gretna Green and alert Mrs. Reynolds to begin preparations. The ball shall be on Saturday, the day before the full moon. Miss Bingley and the Hursts leave in two days for Scotland." Mr. Darcy opened the door to allow the other to follow him out.

Elizabeth and Jane left to write the letters together. Mrs. Gardiner went to her rooms to prepare to go to Lambton. Once the letters were written to Longbourn and Brighton, they joined Mrs. Gardiner on the trip to Lambton. Mr. Darcy also wrote a letter to his cousin, Colonel Fitzwilliam. Stationed in London, he would be able to help the search quickly. The servants knew better than to ask questions about three expresses being sent at the same time. The ball gave them too much to do to speculate that week.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

With the letters written and plans set into motion, Elizabeth, Jane, and Mrs. Gardiner sat in the carriage watching Pemberley shrink as they made their way to Lambton. Not much was said the entire ride. They looked around at the vistas, but nothing felt remarkable. They put on a brave face as they met Mrs. Gardiner's acquaintances. They were not afraid of the townsfolk, or apprehensive of them. They were simply upset over knowing a secret that could ruin the family. They had a role to play, placing a burden over their time with what should have been a joyous time.

They conversed easily with the townsfolk, Mrs. Gardiner recalling fond memories or explaining a history to Jane or Elizabeth. Many times, they laughed so hard they began to cry. But not far in their thoughts, the memory of Lydia's plight hung there. Elizabeth had the easiest time faking enjoyment when these moments trespassed. Her education included defending positions not her own, which now seemed incredibly relevant. It seemed a delightful farce, and by the end of the morning, Elizabeth's mood had improved.

"What shall we do next?" She asked laughingly as they left the tea room "There is a dressmaker. Should we have new gowns for the ball?"

Mr. Holdston, the town's baker and an old friend of Mrs. Gardiner, stood behind her. "That is a grand idea. You must have a ball gown made new. Pemberley is known for its balls, even if it has not hosted one in many years. It brought back many fond memories to receive the order for cakes this morning. Tickled my feathers to rekindle the ovens at the thought of a Pemberley ball. Not that I was ever invited, but Miss Wolc… excuse me… Mrs. Gardiner, to think _your _niece is the guest of honor is definitely something this town will not forget for some time. Tell old Codsworth you were my guests and he will give you a fair rate, you know how some folk raise their rates for visitors. Saved his hair a few times since he moved here two years ago. He owes me. Mrs. Gardiner, it was lovely to see you again. I hope you will mention my business plan to your husband when he is an agreeable mood."

"I will, Mr. Holdston. Thank you for the fine tea cakes." Mrs. Gardiner curtseyed gracefully as he bowed before shutting the door. "Lizzy, I think the dressmaker is a good idea, even though it is not my idea of a good time. We have the funds, since Mr. Darcy putting us up is saving us money. Your father will pay us back in good time, have no fear, Jane."

"Thank you, Aunt Maggie." Jane said, good humoredly. "Surely Mr. Bingley will pay for my gown, and probably the rest of the gowns, should I ask him too. It is no expense for us."

Elizabeth laughed. "No, expense, you say. Shall we wager on that? We should also buy a gown for Lydia. She is your height and build, and my skin color. Between the two of us, we should be able to arrange a gown to be made ready for her. I do not much like the idea of spending an hour in a dressmaker's shop on such a fine day, but I do see the necessity."

"You are the one that made the suggestion." Jane reminded her sister.

Elizabeth nodded as they made their way across the street. True to Elizabeth's estimate, they were ready to leave in one hour. The measurements had been made, the cloth purchased, and the styles selected. Three dresses would be ready for a final fitting two days before the ball. They only had to hope that Lydia would be at Pemberley by then. The trip to the dressmaker helped Jane feel better. It brought a sense of normalcy to this act of deceiving the world.

Returning to Pemberley, the three talked about more of Mrs. Gardiner's childhood time in Lambton. They felt easier knowing the lie had begun to take form. When the horses stopped, they found Mr. Darcy waiting to help them down.

"Have you enjoyed your outing?"

Mrs. Gardiner answered, "We have enjoyed meeting so many old acquaintances and a few new ones as well. Everyone was delighted to receive orders for food, flowers, and decorations for the ball. You should have seen their faces as they reminisced over the idea of a Pemberley ball. We also purchased new gowns for the ball."

"Jane is the same size as Lydia, so measuring a dress for her was easy. Hopefully she will be here in time." Elizabeth added.

Darcy nodded and dismissed the carriage, ensuring there were no servants to overhear. "I am not comfortable deceiving so many people, but I believe we have one more angle we must cover." He paused, looking at Elizabeth for support. "Miss Bingley is dangerous to our lie. She feeds on gossip, and she would love to push someone down for 10 minutes of attention. My sister knows everything we discussed, and she and Mrs. Reynolds have made a plan to keep the preparations for the ball private. I hope you will help as well. She and the Hursts leave in two days."

Jane looked sad at the poor analysis of her new sister, but she could not refute the claim. Despite Caroline being everything friendly and proper, Jane could sense the conniving beast lurking within, not that she would ever admit such a thing. Caroline's interest only fit within what she thought would improve her state. "We shall do our best. Miss Bingley should continue on to Scotland on time. Her aunt is expecting their party by Saturday."

Elizabeth smiled. "Certainly, we can ensure she knows nothing of the ball, but she will suspect something when I remain here."

"No, she will believe that I need you by my side when I am not feeling myself. You are such a comfort to me." Jane stated simply.

"What do you mean you are not yourself?" Elizabeth asked, completely perplexed.

"I have been feeling… funny… in the morning. Nothing too out of the ordinary, but my stomach complains."

"Is not Charles by your side in the morning?"

"He is, but he is too solicitous of my needs. He gets distraught when he cannot take away my pain and discomfort. You have always been the perfect bedfellow. Helpful when needed and caring when all I need is a companion."

Mr. Darcy moved to take Elizabeth's hand. "May I escort you inside? My sister is eager to practice the pianoforte with you, once you have refreshed. We should not remain on the steps too long."

Elizabeth felt exacerbated that she could not inquire further into Jane's illness. Instead, she resolved to watch her sister that evening. She accepted Mr. Darcy's arm and allowed him to lead the way to the music room, from where Miss Darcy's magnificent playing was drifting down to them.

They entered to find Miss Bingley turning pages for Miss Darcy. Mrs. Hurst sat over by the window admiring her many bracelets. When she looked up, she smiled and greeted her host as though he was the only person who entered. "Mr. Darcy, it feels as though we have been here an age. We are so comfortable and relaxed that we almost feel at home with all our worries behind us. It is too bad that our aunt must command our attention, but we are pleased to be of service to our family when they are in need. As you know, Mrs. Campbell is getting on in years. There might not be very many summers for us to visit her." She patted the seat beside her, clearly inviting him to join her.

Elizabeth smiled and claimed the offered seat. "Can you tell me about Mrs. Campbell? I am eager to learn of all my new relations. Someday, perhaps I will travel to Scotland as well. I long to explore the country I have read about in books. Where does she live?"

Mrs. Hurst looked Elizabeth up and down twice, but she could not detect any inauthenticity, so she began a pleasant conversation detailing her family in Scotland. Mr. Darcy claimed a seat where he could focus on his sister's playing and Elizabeth's conversation. If he had not known better, he would have assumed Elizabeth and Mrs. Hurst were becoming fast friends. When he turned a few minutes later to catch her eye, she winked at him. He smiled before turning back around to applaud his sister's performance.

Miss Darcy was succeeded at the pianoforte by Miss Bingley, who enjoyed displaying her talents, and her choice was based on her abilities alone and not considerate of what the group would wish to hear. Half an hour later, and at the request of Miss Darcy, tea was served with a wonderful display of fruit and cold meats. The group gathered around the small table and ate quietly. Only Mr. and Mrs. Bingley sat back from the group to share an orange and talk together.

When Elizabeth finished her peach, she wiped her face and asked if anyone cared to join her in a walk around the garden.

Miss Bingley tutted. "Miss Eliza, you cannot seriously envision going out in this heat. You will outdo even your spirits. You must wait until the sun is lower, or you will fall ill. This heat must be taken seriously."

With a laugh, Elizabeth laid her fears to rest. "The sun is almost behind the ridge, and as we are farther north, the heat is not so heavy as it is in Hertfordshire. I shall be quite well. Would anyone care to join me?" Elizabeth looked directly at Mr. Darcy, who accepted her challenge.

"I have been cooped up in my study for the majority of the morning, a good stretch of the legs would be enjoyable. I shall walk with you, to ensure you do not fall ill. Have no fear, Miss Bingley, I will ensure Miss Bennet returns safely." Darcy turned to his sister, who looked crestfallen that she would have to endure the Bingleys alone. Fortunately for her, Jane chose that moment to engage her in conversation.

Darcy and Elizabeth walked out the room, and the sound of Jane and Georgiana laughing followed them to the stairs. "Our sisters have formed quite the friendship."

"Indeed, Mr. Darcy. They both have such a pleasing disposition that they will always agree with each other. It is not my preference, but then again I have no problem going about my friendships in my own way."

Darcy paused to send a servant to fetch Elizabeth's maid. Even if they were to remain close to the house, a chaperone would preserve decency and prevent Darcy from making a fool of himself should she inadvertently act too intimately.

Exiting the house, they walked to the rhododendrons. Without their blooms, they were simply large bushes which provided plenty of shade. There was a breeze wafting through the branches, cooling their heels as they walked. They reached the end of the path in silence, each content to simply be together. As they moved toward the wood in front of the house, Elizabeth asked about his trip to London. "I am truly grateful that you will be part of the search for Lydia, although it really is too much to ask of you."

Darcy looked back and was glad to see the maid was out of earshot. "That is why you did not ask for my help. As I said, I share responsibility because I knew what he was and should have warned you and your family earlier."

"Only one man is responsibly. You cannot blame yourself so that you may absolve me of gratitude which I should feel. My family are indebted to you."

"Not yet. Should I fail, your family will owe me nothing."

"And should you succeed, what would you ask for in payment?"

"I shall have to think over your offer. I will let you know when I think of something."

Elizabeth laughed, happy that they could be so easy together. She sighed and leaned closer to Darcy's shoulder, much as they had at the seaside. Darcy was afraid of speaking that she might withdraw. He wanted the walk to continue forever.

"The townsfolk hold great respect for you and your family. It is clear that you are an excellent master of the estate."

Darcy nodded, not sure of an appropriate response.

"I had not thought about how many people are dependent on your care. No one here can say anything against you. You carry a heavy burden as many decisions you make can affect others. I doubt Bingley could be half the master you are. You started at a very young age, if I remember correctly."

"Yes. My father started grooming me on my breaks from school. It is good that he did, or I would have been lost when he died. I have been master of the estate these five years with Mr. Robson as my steward."

Elizabeth nodded, not wishing to continue this conversation, worried he would turn pensive from the grief. "What is your favorite part of the gardens?"

"I suppose the rhododendrons remind me of my mother." and you, he added in his head. "Other than that, I suppose I prefer these woods. The stream is relaxing in its constant babbling."

"I must agree with you. Are there bluebells in the spring?"

"Yes."

"Then I might have to trespass on your hospitality this spring so that I can see this wood in its blue splendor. I suppose the winters are harsh."

"Yes." Once again, Darcy could barely breathe, let alone speak.

Elizabeth realized he would prefer silence, so she turned her attention to the creek and listened to babbling. She wished she could dip her feet in the creek, but that would have to wait for another day. She did not want to distract Mr. Darcy any further.

That evening, the group played card games until it was time to retire. Very few slept that night as they wondered what the morrow would bring. Darcy felt upset that he would leave while Elizabeth was in his home. Despite her feelings not changing, she was clearly warming to him. Patience.

The following morning, when everyone was settled around for breakfast, a servant brought an express from town. Darcy read the note quickly. "This is from Colonel Fitzwilliam. He asks for my assistance in a matter of importance."

"The colonel, how I long to see him. You should invite him here when your business is finished." Miss Bingley cooed.

Darcy wondered when she had ever met the colonel, but he knew better than to question her. "If I leave this morning, I should be there by tomorrow. Miss Bingley, and Mr. and Mrs. Hurst, I am sorry to say I will likely not return until after your departure. Miss Darcy will keep you company, as will Mrs. Bingley, Miss Bennet and your brother." Darcy bowed to the Hursts.

"Your absence will be felt keenly." Miss Bingley simpered. "I shall help dear Georgiana with her hostess duties. You know I keep a fine house."

Darcy avoided rolling her eyes, but Elizabeth did not. She smiled as she said, "I wish you a safe journey and a speedy return. Your carriage must be sent with you, even if you will not travel in it. You may return in comfort, knowing we will feel more assured of your safety in your carriage."

"Very well, Miss Bennet. I shall have my carriage ready to depart with me. If you will excuse me, I must see to the matter of my departure." He bowed to everyone in the room before leaving on the pretext of ordering the carriage that had already been ordered.

Two hours later, the party gathered on the front steps to bid adieu to the Gardiners and Mr. Darcy. Miss Bingley was distraught that Miss Bennet was to remain, but she reserved her tears for her adieu with Mr. Darcy, who barely waved her goodbye.

Miss Bingley remained with Miss Darcy the rest of the day. Elizabeth, Jane, and Charles were left to their own pursuits if they did not wish to join the two ladies in the music room. Elizabeth and Mr. Bingley worked hard to keep the atmosphere cheerful. Jane disclosed that she believed herself to be with child, although it was too early to tell for sure. As such, she felt unwell most mornings and barely ate more than crackers and fruit the rest of the day. Elizabeth was overjoyed at the idea. It was a welcome distraction to waiting for word from London or Gretna Green.

An express arrived in the evening from Mary with very few details. Elizabeth and Jane retired for the evening to read the letter in privacy. It was as they feared. Colonel Forster believed them to be in London and could not continue searching for them. The rest was up to Darcy. They were about to fall asleep together when there was a knock at the door. Elizabeth opened the door to find Georgiana with a letter of her own.

The three made themselves comfortable in the dressing room while Georgiana explained. "My brother was sent an express from my cousin, Colonel Fitzwilliam, this morning. He thinks he has found Mrs. Younge and believes he will have Wickham's address by morning. There is reason to hope for your sister."

"There is reason to hope, but we must also hope that Lydia will agree to come away from Wickham. My father has never convinced Lydia to do anything she did not wish to do. If she is dead set on marrying Wickham, what will become of her."

Jane intervened. "Then they will marry. Surely something can be worked out. Perhaps he is in love with her."

Elizabeth sighed, but she did not wish to contradict her sister in her fragile state.

"She will have no choice when… Wickham… abandons her. He cannot love. He only takes what he wants from women." Georgiana looked crestfallen.

"Georgiana, you really cannot be too hard on yourself. You were taken in by a confirmed rake. We must praise God that your folly did not become your undoing, but instead became the making of you."

"What do you mean?" Georgiana was thoroughly confused.

"You have grown into a remarkable young lady in the wake of his abuse of you. You may now enjoy your season knowing how to tell the rakes from honest suitors when your time comes. You will know to be on your guard. No one can fool you more than he had."

Georgiana nodded thoughtfully. "I should retire. Perhaps we will learn more tomorrow."

Georgiana's prediction came true. As they were bidding farewell to Miss Bingley and the Hursts, an express came for Jane from her father. She waited for the carriage to begin its route down the drive to open the letter. "We should go inside first." She said, her hands shaking.

Mr. Bingley took her arm and guided her up the stairs. They walked quickly to the music room, and Georgiana asked for refreshments to be brought up in half an hour. Everyone sat around Jane while she read the letter with trembling fingers. She read aloud, "She is returned to me. Just when I had begun to despair of ever seeing my youngest again, Mr. Darcy and Colonel Fitzwilliam showed up on my doorstep with Lydia in their charge. Lydia was tearful and could not breathe for shaking so hard. It was not until she fell asleep crying that I was able to learn from the colonel that Wickham had refused to marry her and so was returned to his commanding officer to await punishment for desertion.

"Mr. Darcy was able to tell me of the plan he concocted with you and Lizzy, and I agree that it is for the best. I will escort her to Pemberley, where she will remain for some time if necessary."

"Poor, foolish Lydia." Elizabeth interrupted. "At least they are found." Everyone sighed in relief. "She will not have to be tied to such a man, even if that is her desire now. In time, she will learn that this is best. She will be tough to handle when she arrives. She has never been denied anything in her life."

The four of them sat in silence until the tea tray arrived. When the servants were out of earshot, Jane attempted to change the conversation. "This makes the ball that much more important. Georgiana, what has been done to prepare. There is not much time left. We can help if there is more work to be done."

Miss Darcy accepted the help, and the next two days passed in busy preparations for the ball. Mostly, the servants did the work, directed by Miss Darcy or the Bingleys. Elizabeth walked the paths often and brought in flowers for the bouquets in the ballroom. The townsfolk began delivering their supplies for the feast. They were busy enough that they almost forgot Lydia was to come.


End file.
